A Helping Paw
by Random Mongoose
Summary: Akamaru didn't plan on meddling in his master's love life...but now he'll do anything to make sure Kiba makes the right choice. Kiba x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, here it is; my very first, multi-chaptered fic! I thought that this would be a cute idea, and what's cuter than a puppy plotting tricks? Akamaru plotting revenge with his own mishaps, that's what. So be a good reader and review!!! Yay humorous romance!**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot…we all should know by now that every author on this site does indeed not own Naruto or its characters. So by suing me, you'd get nothing out of it. In fact, all you'd get would be the mess that is my room. God knows what's hidden in there.**

'_Bones…delicious bones…and those crunchy food pellets…'_

Akamaru's legs twitched, and his tongue rolled out from under his tiny fangs. His subconscious mind ignored the faint taste of cotton and snuck back into the delectable dream of tasty treats.

'_Hmm…pop-tarts…ice cream…ramen…Kiba's toothpaste…'_

By now his nose was twitching, scenting the air for any whiff of these yummy delicacies. However the only scent he caught was unfortunately…cotton; Cotton that smelled strongly of Kiba.

Finally the puppy blinked open his eyes to the sunlit bedroom, that of which belonged to his master, whom was nowhere to be found. Akamaru sat up with a yip and looked around.

Everything was where it usually was: clothes littered around the floor, weapons and training tools strewn across the desk, and crinkled old papers and documents buried beneath those. Akamaru's chew toys and such were trailing out of a portion of the closet and mixing with the hysteria on the carpet. The video game station still centered the room, along with radios and various speakers. A small computer quietly hummed in the corner.

No, thought Akamaru. Nothing was amiss. So he curled up on the velvety soft blanket on the bed and patiently waited for his master's return.

Sure enough, moments later a tired looking Kiba emerged from the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe and mussing his hair. He looked unusually pale this morning.

He hobbled over to his cuddly pal and gave him a pat on the head before throwing himself at his pillow.

"Too early…" he muttered, snuggling deep beneath the covers. Akamaru looked over top the pile of clothes that was obscuring the alarm clock.

11:47.

"…"

Good grief. There must have been a refrigerator raid during the night. That would explain the barbeque sauce and potato chip crumbs scattered across Kiba's bathrobe.

Akamaru sat up and stretched. He was feeling a little ravenous himself, considering the last thing he chewed on was a discarded leather belt he found at the training grounds. What Akamaru really craved now was pop-tarts…or maybe some biscuits.

Akamaru bounded through the door and down the hall. The only thing going through his mind now was _"FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!"_

Unfortunately at the end of the hall, where the stairs started to descend, Akamaru tripped over his own paws and stumbled dangerously close to the edge. At the very tip he managed to slow himself.

"_Whew, that was a close one" _He thought.

Luck, however, was not on his side today. He tilted forward.

"_Aw kitty kibble," _he thought bitterly, before gravity increased his momentum and he tumbled down the steps, yipping and yapping all the way down.

Thump.

"_Itai"_ Akamaru mumbled in a disoriented heap at the foot of the stairs. As the swirling surroundings became solid again, his dizziness drained away, and in its place ebbed forth sore spots of pain. Good Kami, he had to stop doing this. This was the third time this week he fell down the stairs.

He got to his feet and shook himself. There would be time for self pity later. Now he was hungry. He scampered to the fridge and expertly tugged on the rope attached to the handle. The gateway to gluttony swung open, and Akamaru surveyed his options.

"_Hmm, there's some leftover meatloaf, a can of string beans, some teriyaki chicken…" _he murmured as he nosed his way through the odds and ends of the fridge. He had thought that he had come across a particularly green-looking piece of salmon when, _"…sniff…"_ Yup, it definitely was a green piece of salmon.

He recoiled in disgust. _"Ugh…I hope Kiba didn't eat this…"_

Then he remembered Kiba's complexion this morning, and the fact that he was staggering out of the bathroom.

Akamaru rolled his eyes. He would've slapped his forehead if he had hands. Sometimes he wondered which being had more common sense; Kiba, or him. Still growling softly to himself, he resumed his rummaging through the refrigerator.

_Click._

Akamaru pulled his head out of the fridge, a string of spaghetti dangling from his nose. His ears perked up. Then he faintly heard the sound of receding footsteps.

He ran to the front door, where there was a purple envelope lying directly beneath the mail slot. He sniffed it eagerly. It had a delicate, pretty scent, as if it was sprayed with a subtle perfume.

He trained his eyes on the fancy scrawl on the front of the envelope, trying to decipher the writing that all humans seemed to be able to do.

If it were any other word, Akamaru might not have been able to read it, but he gradually recognized the characters that formed his master's name. He watched Kiba write his name on papers countless times, and he eventually understood that that meant his master's signature.

Akamaru impatiently brushed off the dangling piece of spaghetti still stuck to his nose and gently grasped the envelope between his teeth. He then leaped up the stairs to Kiba's room.

Pouncing on the bed and receiving an obstinate grunt from Kiba, Akamaru set the envelope down on the pillow and yipped. When said person didn't stir, Akamaru gently tugged on his hair and licked his ears.

"Argh, ok buddy what is it?" Kiba groaned and looked up with lazy eyes. He was still a little pale from last night's food poisoning. It was then that he noticed the purple envelope set in front of him.

"What the…" murmured Kiba before taking the envelope and examining it suspiciously. A few minutes passed as he checked over the incriminating envelope for any signs of trickery. Akamaru grew impatient.

"_Just open it already!" _he barked.

"Ok, ok, just making sure it wasn't bombed or anything…" Kiba muttered.

"_Mattakumou" _Akamaru muttered himself.

Kiba ripped open the envelope and read the matching purple stationary inside. Akamaru looked over Kiba's shoulder to read, although it took him a great deal longer to do so.

_Kiba-kun, there is no training today, so I was wondering if you would like to get some ice cream with me today at 3:00. It's a beautiful day to spend with friends, so I would appreciate it if you'd come. Oh, and bring Akamaru too. I have a surprise for him._

_Love, Hinata_

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. He loved ice cream, and he loved surprises from Hinata even more. He looked at Kiba to gauge his reaction.

Kiba looked as if he was deep in thought.

"_Oh come on!"_ Akamaru exclaimed. _"It's ice cream for Kami's sake! And an afternoon with Hinata! Don't tell me you're going to be lazy today and not go?!?!"_

After a few moments, Kiba slowly replied, "I think its lavender."

"…" Akamaru sat with his head cocked to the side, confused. Then he remembered the scent.

"_Ok its lavender. Whatever. Are we going to go?"_

"Huh? Oh…" he ruffled Akamaru's fur. "Of course we're going to go! I can't deny my best pal a treat, now can I?"

Akamaru growled happily. He couldn't wait to see what Hinata had for him. She always knew what he liked best.

Kiba rolled over and set the letter on his nightstand. He sat up, stretched, and then reached for a control paddle on the game station.

"What?" he asked Akamaru, who was giving him a look that suggested that if he had eyebrows, one would be lifted. "We have three hours till we have to go."

Akamaru sighed. Obviously preparation for the day was never presented in Kiba's schedule. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it, and he hated to nag.

So he hopped off the bed and dragged the second controller to the comfy pillow on the floor. Well, they did have some time to spare, and what's a better way to waste time than to blow up the living dead?

"_Ugh" _Akamaru pushed his control paddle away in disgust. Kiba had shot him down five times in a round of nine.

"_No fair" _he growled at Kiba. _"you cheat."_

Kiba laughed. "Don't be such a sore loser Akamaru. You're just not good with buttons."

"_It would be fair if I had opposable thumbs" _countered the frazzled puppy_. "And I want to be the zombie this time!"_

"No way! I'm always the zombie"

"_And that's why you always win."_

"Nah uh. I always win because you always die."

"_You're a freaking zombie! You can't die!"_

"Well you don't have to be a crybaby about it."

Anybody who didn't know Kiba would at this time figure that he escaped from an insane asylum. Since Kiba is the only one who understands Akamaru, anybody who happened to watch this scene would only see Kiba arguing one-sidedly with a dog…over a video game, nonetheless.

It was at this point when Akamaru turned away and happened to catch sight of the clock.

2:55

"_Wa! Kiba, we're late, and you still have to get ready!"_ he yelped.

Kiba stood and stretched. "What do you mean, I have to get ready? We're only going to get ice cream."

"_Well for one, you have to shower."_

Kiba sniffed himself. "I smell fine!"

Akamaru snorted. _"Oh, please. You smell like a dog."_

There was a moment of silence following this contradictory statement. Akamaru buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment. _"Just go shower already!"_

As Kiba left for the bathroom, Akamaru rolled his eyes to the heavens. Oh yes, this was going to be an eventful day.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Are you intrigued? Remember the more reviews I get, the more inspiration comes to me, and the more chappys I give. Oh what a beautiful cycle! Anyway, to clear up some confusion:**

**Kami-God**

**Itai-Ouch**

**Mattaku/Mattakumou-Good grief**

**Wa-Whoops/Oh no!**

**So if you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, leave a review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank these wonderful people who have the hearts to review my story. Your reviews mean a lot to me; happy tear:)**

**_Twilight in my Eyes_: Thank you for the excellent compliment! Of course I'll happily listen to any ideas you have!**

**_Lobo-Chan_: Thank you, I'm a beginning writer, so I'm surprised that people like my writing style.**

**_smm_: Thanx and for your question…well in the anime I'm only as far along as the television, so I don't know that much about later episodes. So, I'm posing this fic before the time skip and in a semi-alternate universe…kind of…well you get the idea.**

**_Overfrozen_: Thank you! I'll try to keep up the good work for everyone's satisfaction. For most of the story, it will mainly be Akamaru's POV, so that should keep things interesting!**

**_ShioriAyano_: I will! Thank you!**

**_Xia Tian_: Thank you! I love your words of inspiration!**

**_Neji's fangirl_: Thank you:)**

**As for everyone else, I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! And I have about 150 hits, so I know that they all can't be mistakes. So really, if you like it or not, just take a minute or two to tell me so. I don't really care if it's good or bad; I just want your opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot. The only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plot. The characters will sadly never be mine.**

* * *

"_Come on, come on, come on! Let's go let's go let's go!"_

Akamaru impatiently tugged on the bottom of Kiba's pants. After leaving the house, Akamaru had done nothing but nag Kiba of moving faster. He developed a habit of running forward a few steps, looking around, running back, and barking at him. He repeated this process tirelessly until an annoyed Kiba stuffed him into his jacket.

"Don't worry buddy, she'll be there." He said, taking lazy, deliberate strides.

Akamaru just growled softly and started chewing on the coat's outer fringe.

Kiba certainly took his merry old time getting there. He started whistling at least three different tunes, said hi to every person on the street, and kept stopping to stare at some random thing.

Akamaru had enough when they stopped for the fourth time to watch Kakashi lecture Naruto on being on time.

Kiba hurried away with a tiny red bite mark on his chin.

After what seemed an eternity to Akamaru, the ice cream shop finally came into view. He impatiently wiggled out of Kiba's jacket and dashed to one of the picnic tables, where a lone figure sat shaded by a nearby tree.

"Akamaru!" Hinata exclaimed as said puppy bounded into her lap. She ruffled the fur alongside his head and gently scratched his tummy.

Akamaru snuggled closer and licked her face. He always liked Hinata. She was such a gentle and caring person.

Hinata turned and scooped some mint chocolate chip ice cream onto her spoon and gave a little bit to Akamaru. This would be another reason why Akamaru liked Hinata so much.

Akamaru thought about the raven-haired beauty while the delicious frozen treat melted on his tongue.

Even though Hinata seemed to lack in strength, Akamaru knew better. He could sense the power of her clan coursing through her veins. This caused the little dog to respect her immediately. It grew when Akamaru spent time with her, during missions and training sessions, and although to some people she seemed useless, her teammates recognized her talents that appeared hidden; her intelligence and insight, her cautiousness, and her gentle nature always proved helpful. She was a balance in the team. Even though she didn't know it, she was needed.

Akamaru climbed down from Hinata's lap and onto the bench. He was ready for more ice cream.

At this point in time Kiba appeared with _an_ ice cream cone. Akamaru was confused; usually Kiba got him one too. He knew how much Akamaru loved ice cream.

Kiba leapt right into conversation with Hinata about the different flavors, leaving Akamaru slightly annoyed. How could Kiba forget his very best friend? So, letting his puppyish behavior get the best of him, he recklessly sprung for Kiba's cone full force.

Unfortunately, Kiba must have had a very interesting conversation, for his hand gestures were extremely erratic. Akamaru could have sworn that caught a lick of cookie dough before Kiba swung his arm out of reach, knocking down Akamaru in the process.

Thud

Akamaru fell head over heels, or rather, his heels ended up over his head as he landed muzzle-down in the dirt, his rump in the air.

"Oh Kami! Akamaru, are you OK?" Hinata rushed forward, leaving Kiba confused, as he was totally oblivious about Akamaru's leap of faith.

After making sure that he was ok, Hinata carried him over to her side of the table. She giggled and reached into her pocket. "So I guess you'll be wanting this…"

She pulled out a bag of…

GASP!

Akamaru's eyes widened and he started drooling immediately. She made him… TERIYAKI BEEF JERKY!!!

Oh yes. Akamaru liked Hinata a lot.

Kiba chuckled and turned back to Hinata with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So do you have any for me?"

Hinata laughed.

"No, seriously."

* * *

After giving up another bag of jerky to Kiba, Hinata began to talk about her theories of enemy spy missions. The day was hot, so Kiba pulled off his jacket to reveal a black muscle shirt.

Akamaru lay beneath the shade of the tree, chewing on his precious jerky, while lazily watching his master and the Hyuuga heiress. Kiba must have said something hilarious, for Hinata had her head thrown back, joyous laughter spread across her delicate features. It was something anybody else hardly would've seen. Hinata was usually so shy and quiet, but with Kiba she was relaxed and carefree. She had nobody to impress now.

Akamaru stopped chewing and rested his chin on his paws, studying the young kunoichi. She would look very promising as…well… Akamaru blinked his eyes and looked again. Kiba looked truly happy around Hinata, he noted. In fact, if anything, he acted more playful.

He watched as Kiba reached across the table and playfully tugged on Hinata's growing locks. She had decided to try a different appearance, one that would hopefully increase her confidence and dignity. And, thought Akamaru, it seemed to be doing wonders.

Akamaru smirked a…well…puppy smirk and continued chewing on his jerky, a conclusion made.

"_Yes, Hinata would make a perfect mate for Kiba…"_

Akamaru was not surprised by his mind's conclusion. He felt that it was simply meant to be. He was a firm believer that opposites attracted, and this example was the best proof to come up with. Take Hinata, quiet, shy, and cautious. Now think of Kiba, loud, wild, and reckless. When put together, you can see the differences, but then they didn't really seem to matter. They adapted to each other like yin and yang. They, for lack of a better phrase, completed each other.

Kiba was now showing Hinata how, at one time, at the academy, he had pulled a prank on Shino when they were practicing jutsu. Of course he didn't tell her that that certain prank resulted in Shino covering Akamaru in blood-sucking fleas. Akamaru still shook from that ordeal. Kiba learned not to disturb Shino during meditation. Akamaru learned that even though Kiba has enough common sense, he still had those moronic moments when temptation won. And Shino learned that Kiba was an idiot.

Akamaru drifted away from his thoughts when he heard someone coming. Well, stomping was more the word for it. He sat up and looked around the tree towards the street.

A loud, bossy blonde was angrily crossing the street in a huff, her face distorted with fury. Her fists were clenched and she seemed to be growling a deathly mantra.

"_Uh oh" _Akamaru thought and cowered behind the tree again as Ino drew closer. Somebody had obviously ticked her off. Akamaru caught a few clues of who when she clomped passed the tree.

"Lazy good-for-nothing liar…I should've known…if he asks me I'm gonna…"

What she was going to do, Akamaru never found out, for Ino suddenly stopped her chaotic ranting. He looked up to find Ino's face filled with surprise. Curiously, Akamaru followed her gaze and found Kiba flexing his biceps for Hinata (Akamaru made a mental note to remind Kiba not to be so self-absorbed and egocentric).

Ino's facial features turned from shock to smug determination. She raked her eyes over Kiba, focusing on his exceptionally built areas.

After looking back and forth between the blonde and his master, Akamaru put two and two together and nearly gagged.

"_Oh no. No, no, no, no no, NO!" _He shook his head. There would be _no way_ that Kiba would go for Ino. No. He belonged with Hinata. Akamaru said so.

But Ino apparently didn't catch on to Akamaru's telepathic denial. Instead she soothed her hair and her skirt and sauntered over to the picnic table to where Kiba and Hinata sat; her previous rage forgotten.

Without a word she plopped herself down on the bench next to Kiba. Kiba and Hinata's conversation halted abruptly as they turned to stare at the newcomer.

"Hey Hinata" Ino replied, eyes fixed on Kiba. It was as if that one statement was made in vain, as Ino spoke no further to Hinata and actively ignored her furthermore. "Hello Kiba" she purred.

"Hi Ino" Hinata said stiffly, annoyance evident in her tone as she became aware of the sole attention Ino put on Kiba. Ino didn't notice.

"Uh…hey" Kiba greeted, somewhat confused. Ino smiled and continued.

"So Kiba, have you been working out lately? You've certainly developed."

Kiba blushed and muttered a reply.

Akamaru bristled. Judging by the way Hinata was glaring at Ino, she felt the same way as he did. Ino continued to flirt with Kiba, tossing her hair over her shoulder and shooting him coy glances.

Akamaru couldn't take much more. He had to think of a plan, and fast, because apparently, Kiba's hormones affected his mind at the moment.

His eyes roamed over his target, and then around the environment. Then he spotted it.

"_Ah ha" _he thought. _"This ought to get her to leave" _

He ran over to a dirt patch, which was now a muddy puddle because it rained the night before. After rolling in it a few times, he forced himself to show a happy expression on his face and ran over to Ino.

Ino didn't notice the muddy pooch running towards her; she was too focused on seducing Kiba.

Akamaru jumped into Ino's lap and steadied his front paws on her shoulders as he stood up and licked her face.

Ino's face changed from sexy to horrified faster than you can say "kunai". She leapt up from the table and pushed Akamaru off of her, screaming her head off. Akamaru rolled to his feet and looked up at the disheveled female.

Her purple and white outfit was covered in mud and muck. It was ruined.

Ino hurriedly started to wipe off the slobber on her face and hopelessly tried to fix her appearance.

Akamaru smirked in triumph. Mission accomplished.

Kiba was desperately apologizing and trying to help Ino out. Hinata stayed silent, but a closer look revealed an amused look in her eyes.

Ino calmed down enough to think things through. "It's ok. I'm sure he just got overexcited to see me…after all, everybody else does."

She winked at Kiba while still trying to swipe the mud off her blouse. Then she seemingly forced a smile at the bedraggled puppy, her eyes saying different.

"Well I have to go change now before I run the shop" she said before smiling at Kiba. Akamaru snickered.

"I'll see you around Kiba!" she waved daintily. "You too Hinata" she acknowledged, hardly as an afterthought. Hinata just nodded her head, trying to act civil. She was indeed a little cross.

After Ino had gone Kiba turned to Akamaru and scolded him.

"What were you thinking Akamaru? You know how Ino is about her clothes! You should know better."

Akamaru pretended to look sad and forlornly mumbled an apology. Kiba softened.

"Ah I guess you were just happy to see her" he replied. Behind Kiba Akamaru could see Hinata rolling her eyes.

"Let's go home buddy. Hey, we should do this again Hinata" Kiba thanked Hinata for the afternoon and headed towards home.

Akamaru shook himself and started to follow when Hinata secretly reached down and handed him another piece of beef jerky, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Ta da! Another chapter done! For all you people who are Kiba/Hinata fans and are yelling at me for the Kiba/Ino plotline, don't worry! It'll all fit into the story. I got ideas ;wink. So tell me if I kept up to your standards, oh great reviewers! ;bows. Any questions or concerns, just leave a review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I LOVE Teriyaki Beef Jerky! I'd like to apologize in advance for updating so late. With school, switching houses every other weekend and a small case of writer's block, it's a wonder how I manage to write at all! Of course that could be the reason that I don't ever finish math homework…I'd rather write instead. Anyway, I got so many ideas in my tiny little brain that writing is a must. It's now my new hobby. So go ahead and read what my mind has thought up today.**

**Oh, and anyone confused about the current story situation should read my profile. Hopefully that will explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I think I'd be writing anyway.**

* * *

Akamaru stared dully into the open space in front of the couch. All he saw was dust particles. He rolled over onto his back and stared some more. There was really nothing much else to do.

He growled and shifted his body in order to get in a comfortable position; it was hard considering you can't possibly be comfortable when your fur is damp.

Akamaru had forgotten one tiny detail in his brilliant plan of chasing Ino away. That tiny detail was spelled B-A-T-H. His fur was still a little matted from yesterday. And so Akamaru was not in a pleasant mood at that moment in time. After all, baths made his fur smell musty.

After they had gotten home, Akamaru had refused to mention his real reason for jumping all over Ino. Kiba wasn't so certain of Akamaru's intentions now. But whenever the blonde was brought up, Akamaru quickly started discussing Hinata instead. Either Kiba didn't notice, or he did and didn't ask.

Akamaru decided that he should just give Kiba subtle hints about his opinion on the two very different kunoichi. Kiba was one who strongly believed in his own decisions, and pushing the matter further would only cause an unwanted argument. And Akamaru hated having a row with his best friend. So it was just an easier alternative to subtly persuade Kiba without him realizing it. Now all Akamaru had to do was think up a plan.

Akamaru mulled things over in his mind while a fly buzzed annoyingly in one ear.

Ino must have had a reason for acting out on Kiba. After all, he wasn't her type. He _definitely _wasn't her type. She must've known that it wouldn't work out between them. No couple could survive a relationship based on looks. Or, at least, that's what Akamaru thought.

She was upset about somebody, Akamaru remembered. It was as if flirting with Kiba was a distraction…or maybe an act. But why?

Akamaru grunted and gave up. It was too complicated to work out a female's problems; much more her thoughts. For now, he had to get Hinata into Kiba's mind and keep her there. But it wouldn't be easy with…

"Ino!" Kiba exclaimed in surprise, opening the door.

Akamaru slid off the couch with a _thump_, landing on his head and somersaulting.

"_What in the Kazekage is she doing here?" _he growled softly to himself as he got up.

She involuntarily answered his question in the next moment.

"Kiba! Thank goodness you're home! I needed a taste tester for my delicious peanut butter no-bakes" She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes, trying to look cute.

"_By Kami, she's really going all out" _Akamaru glared at the platter in Ino's hands that held the incriminating cookies. He slyly crept forward, keeping hidden from human eyes.

Kiba was saying something about how he'd love to try one and shut the door behind her. He led her over to the table and pulled a chair out for her. Ino smiled and sat down.

Akamaru lay down near the doorway to the kitchen and watched silently for any trickery the female might carry out.

"Oh Kiba I've been around to see _everyone_, but they're all too busy to try a single cookie" Ino explained. "I was bored out of my mind this morning, so I called up Sakura to see if she wanted to hang out. Unfortunately, she was busy making cookies for some contest. And of course you know how competitive I am with Sakura, so I just had to make something. You're the only one I can count on to see if my cookies are the absolute best."

Kiba puffed out his chest with pride. "Don't worry Ino. I'll try your cookies anytime, anywhere!" Akamaru rolled his eyes.

Kiba took a seat opposite Ino and grabbed a cookie.

Ino watched with anticipating eyes as he brought it to his mouth.

It was then that Akamaru thought of something. She could have poisoned the cookies!

Akamaru didn't think about it, for he didn't have time to. His best friend was about to ingest something that would leave him defenseless and futile against Ino's will!

With a high-pitched war cry, Akamaru tore into the room, leapt to the table and knocked the cookie out of Kiba's hand and away from his mouth. Ino yelped, and Kiba's eyes widened in shock. The cookie crumbled all over the floor. Akamaru had gripped Kiba's wrist between his teeth to prevent him from grabbing another one.

"Akamaru! What on earth…" Kiba angrily shook the puppy off and lifted him from the table.

"_You'll thank me later…" _Akamaru thought bitterly, deciding not to voice reason to his actions just yet. Thinking back on it later, Akamaru then realized that that probably wasn't the best plan of action.

Kiba placed the sullen puppy on the floor and began apologizing to Ino. Akamaru rolled his eyes again.

"_So this is how the cookie crumbles…" _he paused, then snickered at his own pun. Sometimes he really cracked himself up.

Kiba noticed Akamaru's little chuckle and narrowed his eyes. Now he was disgusted at how Akamaru could be so inconsiderate. He turned to the pooch.

"Akamaru! Apologize to Ino right now!" he commanded.

Akamaru looked between his master and the blonde waiting patiently in the chair beside him.

Akamaru was torn between obeying Kiba and his everlasting resolve to push Ino away. It was a tough decision. In the end he stubbornly went up to Ino and nuzzled her leg.

Ino swooped down on him and swept Akamaru into her arms, squeezing him to her chest in a giant hug. The air rushed out of Akamaru's lungs as he yipped in surprise and she held him tighter.

"Now that's a good boy! I know you didn't mean it…" Ino cuddled Akamaru on her lap. Kiba smiled at the display of affection. Akamaru tried to keep an expression that didn't show that he wanted to bite her.

"Oh yes, you're so cuddly-wuddly you little poochy-poo" she cooed, forcing Akamaru to grit his teeth in order not to gag. If she squeezed him one more time…

Ino gasped and released her deathly grip on Akamaru. He panted heavily, relieved to finally have oxygen back in his lungs.

Ino's eyes shone with delight.

"I know what we could do to become the very best of friends!" she clapped her hands. Akamaru listened for the reply with as much anticipation as if he was awaiting his death sentence.

Given the choice with what happened next, Akamaru probably would've chosen death.

_20 minutes later…_

Akamaru refused to open his eyes. What had befallen him was too shameful for even him to see.

"Well come on Akamaru! Take a look at my beautiful work!" Ino stated proudly.

Akamaru didn't budge. He would be the laughingstock of Konoha if anyone saw him like this. He tucked his tail firmly between his legs and curled tightly into a little round ball, his paws covering his eyes.

"Aw, come on! You'll love it!"

Akamaru highly doubted that. From what he felt, which was pulling and twisting, and from what he saw, which was very colorful, he was very afraid to open his eyes and look into the vanity mirror placed in front of him.

"Just take a look Akamaru. It's very…uh…different" Kiba offered.

"_And YOU…" _Akamaru very nearly growled at the sound of Kiba's voice. The one person who truly understood him decided just to merely stand by and let this…this…_creature_ do this to him.

But, stubborn as he was, Akamaru did not want to sit on the floor all day hiding from the cruel world. So very slowly, he removed one paw at a time away from his brow and slowly blinked open his eyes.

"_OH MY KAMI"_

Akamaru sat frozen in shock, his eyes glued to the mirror. It wasn't what he expected. Not at all. In fact, it was much worse.

The contemptible reflection that stared back at him was no where near what Akamaru thought he'd look like in his worst nightmares.

His fur was twisted and pulled into short ponytails and fixed with a rainbow of different colored bows. That's right…_bows_. What was worse was that they were place randomly all over his body. A huge violet bow was tied where his collar should have been.

Akamaru peek around towards the back, and was horrified to find a tiny pink bow attached to the tip of his poor tail.

The petrified pooch sat stock-still for several moments, then turned an icy glare to Kiba. It clearly said: _"How could you do this to me?!?!?!"_

Kiba fidgeted for a bit and bowed his head in shame. He couldn't seem to meet Akamaru's eyes.

"Now that's WONDERFUL!" Ino cheered. "Why, its one of the best styles I've ever come up with! Oh I wish I had my camera…"

Akamaru thought that he'd never have been happier when she said those last few words.

Ino glanced at her watch.

"Dear Kami, look at the time! I got to get back and run the shop. I'll see you later!" she smiled at Kiba and strode out the door.

Kiba and Akamaru were left in uncomfortable silence. Akamaru bared his teeth. _"You will tell no one about this…"_

Kiba nodded his head dumbly. At least Akamaru was on speaking terms with him.

Akamaru caught himself in the mirror again. He disgustedly ripped off most of the bows and shredded them on the floor. Then he bitterly stalked to Kiba's room, a forgotten pink bow whipping along with his tail behind him.

A dark cloud rained down on the puppy as his mood turned darker. Now Akamaru _knew _that he had to chase Ino off. He was not going to tolerate anymore of this Kitty Kibble. All he needed was a good nap to lighten his spirits.

As he plodded down the hallway, he passed the kitchen doorway. He noticed that Ino had left the cookies on the table. Akamaru figured it was intentional.

He scoffed as he jumped on the bed and curled up on Kiba's pillow. Ino had a reason for catching Kiba's eye. Maybe she had a plan of some sort. It was probably all just a form of trickery for Ino to get what she wanted.

Well, Akamaru thought, adjusting the pillow beneath his paws. She was getting careless in her plan. Sakura went on a mission to Suna yesterday.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrite, now your prolly all yelling at me wondering what my problem is. I'm sorry for making Ino sound like the bad guy, but technically, in Akamaru's POV, she is. And like Akamaru figured out, she has a reason for it. As for Akamaru knowing that Sakura went on a mission the day before…well it doesn't really matter how he knows or why, it's just the fact that he does! End of discussion. It's my first fanfic after all. I'm bound to receive some questions and weird comments. **

**So make me a happy author and review by clicking on that little purple button on the bottom-left. Double click if you have to. I need more inspiration!**

**2nd Author's Note: I don't think that I did so well on this chapter b/c I wrote it in a hurry. I might edit it later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Now I think that last chapter was a little rushed and not as detailed, so I took extra time on this one to make it better. So read what my mind has brought to you today, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Naruto, although I do own the overdramatic fantasies of me kicking butt in the Naruto world using only 2 kunai. ;)**

* * *

Akamaru lazily strolled down the bustling street, stopping every so often to sniff a flower or growl at some random cat.

He was feeling frustrated this morning; Ino had come over again with some ridiculous idea of wooing Kiba. This time, it had something to do with girly magazines. Akamaru left before Kiba could enlist his help, with every intention of going to the park. As figured, Akamaru was still a little ticked about the bow incident, and left Kiba to deal with it by himself.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly where the trees didn't shade. Autumn was approaching, and the cool breeze held a bit of chill unlike that of a summer breeze.

Akamaru plodded over to a sunlit area where lush grass was overgrown by a bundle of daffodils. He settled himself between a pair of the sweet-smelling flowers and closed his eyes.

His situation was getting hectic. Ino was now getting touchy-feely, and Akamaru needed to think of a good plan, with as little inconvenience as possible.

Footsteps drew near, vibrating the earth slightly beneath Akamaru's nose. A figure stopped short of the daffodil patch and lay down beside it. Akamaru peeked through the stems to find a certain lazy genius doing what he did best…cloud gazing.

Apparently, Shikamaru did not notice the tiny canine and continued to stare at the white masses slowly drifting across the blue. Sunlight shone though in speckles, giving the scenery a surreal effect.

Something was amiss. Akamaru studied the Nara carefully. Something about him was troubled, for his features were rather stiff and calculating. This was different from his usual manner of being calm and carefree.

Akamaru sighed. It seemed that everyone was troubled these days. Except for one hormonal teenage ninja…who seemed oblivious to it all.

The puppy suddenly thought of something. Shikamaru was on Ino's team, so maybe he knew what she was up to. Akamaru perked his ears up, but then drooped them back down when he thought of one stumbling block.

He had no way of communicating to Shikamaru, or anyone else for that matter. The only one who understood him was part of the problem. And that in itself posed a problem. The little pooch was in this alone.

"H-hey Shikamaru"

Or maybe he wasn't.

Shikamaru turned his gaze to Hinata Hyuuga, who was gently walking through the slightly overgrown grass.

Akamaru's interests piqued again. Hinata was in the same boat that he was. Even if he couldn't communicate with her fully, he could probably get a point across within a given amount of time.

Hinata sat down beside the lazy Nara and looked skyward as well. Hinata and Shikamaru always seemed to coincide well. She was quiet and hardly ever annoying, and so Shikamaru accepted her. Shikamaru offered advice and guidance whenever Hinata was in a pinch, and so she was on friendly terms with him. They were quiet for some time before Hinata spoke.

"Shikamaru? Have you noticed that Ino has been acting…well, strangely?" Hinata's stutter died as she got more comfortable in Shikamaru's presence.

Shikamaru in question noticeably stiffened. Akamaru's ears perked. _"So this is what has been on his mind…"_

Shikamaru sighed before answering in a slow drawl.

"Strangely? Is that any different from annoying?" Akamaru hardly caught the bitter note in Shikamaru's tone.

Hinata chuckled. "Actually, when you put it that way, annoying seems the word for it."

Shikamaru turned his head so that he could glance at Hinata out of the corner of his eye. It was rare for Hinata to say anything ill of anyone, whether it was true or not. Even agreeing upon that certain statement was unusual for her manner.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru inquired, his expression using the words he was too lazy to voice.

Hinata faintly blushed. "She's just…I just think…that she's digging a little deeply into personal matters that aren't of her affair…"

Shikamaru contemplated this. "What makes you think that it isn't of her affair?"

Hinata nervously fidgeted her hands in her lap, trying hard not to touch the tips together. It was a tough habit she was trying to break.

"She's been after Kiba…" she glanced at Shikamaru to gauge his reaction. His expression seemed impassive. Akamaru sensed different.

The Hyuuga heiress continued. "She really has no interest with him. Well not in the way that an admirer would…or a friend for that matter." Akamaru knew that there was a double-meaning within her words. He could sense her affection for his lovable master.

"So why is she doing it?" Hinata finally looked at Shikamaru fully, inquiring for an answer that was sure to be close to correct.

The Nara wouldn't speak for several moments. Akamaru sensed an uneasiness within him as he reflected her opinions. Finally he shifted and stood up, brushing himself off. He looked Hinata in the eye with a knowing glance.

"Attention" he answered, and strode off towards the busy street.

Hinata was silent for a few minutes, pondering his answer. Akamaru decided to try his luck at enlisting some help for his situation. He straggled out of the daffodils and jumped into Hinata's lap.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, clearly surprised to see Akamaru by himself. "Akamaru, where's Kiba?"

The pooch settled in her lap and lay his muzzle on her knee. He whimpered a few times.

"He's with Ino, isn't he?"

Akamaru emitted a light growl.

Hinata nodded slightly at his confirmation. "You know she doesn't really like him, don't you boy?"

Akamaru licked her hand. Hinata scratched behind his ears for some time.

"Well…if its what Kiba truly wants…" Akamaru sat up and looked into her eyes, pleading for another consideration. He cocked his head to the side, clearly stating his thoughts.

"_I know that you want him"_

Hinata's breath hitched in her chest. Somehow, through an affectionate bond, dog sense or something or other, Akamaru had figured out her deepest secret. And oddly, it felt like a relief.

Akamaru licked her hand again. He clearly said: _I understand, and I fully approve._

Hinata stared at the puppy for a while longer, considering her options. Then a determined smile set her features straight.

"Well then, we better do something about it"

Akamaru yipped in delight.

* * *

A few hours later, Akamaru came up with nothing. Actually, he had plenty of ideas, but few of them he could translate to Hinata, and the rest she rejected completely.

Akamaru wanted the Hyuuga heiress to outright tell Kiba that she liked him, but Hinata was still too shy for that. And none of Hinata's ideas seemed able to actually push Ino out of the picture. Hinata was still too gentle.

Hinata had gone back to her palace of a house. Her father was still very strict, even though she had improved her worth on his expectations, and she had other things to do today. With nothing left to do, Akamaru trotted back to his house.

Thankfully, by the time he got there, Ino had left. Akamaru's nose crinkled as he sniffed the air. He was annoyed that Ino's perfume still lingered around the house. Akamaru walked into the living room to see an exhausted Kiba lying spread eagle across the couch.

Akamaru inspected him carefully. Kiba's nails were no longer long and pointed. They were trim and buffered. Light reflected off the clean surfaces that before were hardly distinguished as nails. It must've taken hours for Ino to clean out all the dirt.

Akamaru smirked and jumped up to join Kiba on the comfy cushion. Kiba groaned, but happily held the little pooch for some much needed comfort. Akamaru sighed. The recreation times he had with Kiba daily were now being diminished as Ino took up much of Kiba's time. He snuggled deeper into his best friend.

Kiba sighed. "She's a handful, I know. But there's something about her that makes me put up with it."

Akamaru didn't voice his opinion on what that something was. Best friend or not, Kiba would've been highly offended. So he kept his muzzle shut.

After a while Kiba sat up and stretched. He turned to Akamaru and grinned.

"So you want to go blow up the living dead?"

"_How about that mafia game where you recruit your gang and beat the Kitty Kibble out of innocent bystanders?"_

"Sounds good to me"

"_I want to be the guy that throws those knives"_

"No way! I'm always the doctor!"

_Not this again…_

* * *

A certain, bossy blonde kunoichi entered the store and looked around with interest. It seemed that her plan was not working out as…well…planned.

Hundreds of different scents assailed her nose as she walked up and down the aisles, looking for something that would be sure to help her. Bottles of all shapes and sizes were clustered on the shelves, and a rainbow of colors sparkled in her view.

Yes, it seemed that she needed to speed things up a bit with Kiba. She had gotten no reaction from the one person that she wanted a reaction from. Maybe a more intimate approach would grab his attention.

So, as a woman who knew almost everything about scent from running a flower shop, she had resorted to something she knew that would cause an attraction. Especially if Kiba's nose was as good as it was rumored to be.

Ino paused and turned towards the shelf when a certain glint of color caught her eye. It was a fairly round, smooth bottle that held an amber-colored liquid. Spidery gold lettering told her that it was called _Allure_.

She read the description beneath the title.

"_A delightful concoction of fruit and flower scents, sure to make you alluring for any man"_

Ino considered this. Any man? Well, she knew it wouldn't work for the one guy she truly wanted. He'd be oblivious to an army assault, as long as it didn't interrupt his precious time alone.

However…

Ino picked the bottle up off the shelf and headed towards the counter.

…it would work for one Inuzuka.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm horrible. But like I keep saying, it'll all work out in the end. I think that this chapter was much better and more detailed than the last one, although nothing hilarious or important happened. This chapter more or less explains some loose ends and defines some details. Oh, and I'd like to thank _dustori _about strengthening the Hinata/Akamaru relationship. I originally wanted to keep their points separate, but then again it would make a very touching bond between them. So thank you**

**Also, I just recently figured out that all the books spell Hinata's last name as Hyuga, but many others, like me, use Hyuuga. I guess it doesn't really matter…it's only a difference of one "u" anyway. So I guess I'll keep spelling it the wrong way grins**

**So come on! Tell me what you think! Throw ideas out if you want! I'm starving for reviews! I wonder how I got so addicted in the first place…**

**Flashback: OMG ALISSA! A REVIEW! PPL ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY! IT SAYS SO RIGHT HERE! AND LOOK! ANOTHER ONE! PPL LIKE ME! THEY REALLY LIKE ME!**

**End Flashback**

**...Oh…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yup, I'm surprised with my fast update too! And the reason for the fast update may be the fact that I'm writing fan fiction instead of doing schoolworkO.o…Oh well, as long as it makes me happy. Thanks for the reviews! I love your inspirational words and I appreciate your suggestions and compliments.**

**And now, the next chappy that you've all been waiting for! WARNING: The next chapter involves slightly intimate scenes concerning Kiba/Ino. Hinata/Kiba fans are to be prepared and I beg of you not to flame me…after all, its just part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, but the little glass of chocolate milk that is sitting next to me is angrily protesting.**

* * *

It was cool in the early morning when Kiba peeked through the windows to see the pale dawn. Clouds drifted in front of the sun, blanketing its usually bright light.

Kiba stretched and maneuvered his way out of the bed and to the door, careful not the wake the sleeping puppy curled up in the bundle of blankets.

Having been exhausted from training the night before, both he and Akamaru fell asleep almost at once when their heads hit the comfy bed. Now Kiba groggily made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where his ravenous appetite would hopefully be sustained.

Digging through the refrigerator in only his pajamas, Kiba forgot to register the fact that yesterday had been daylight savings time, and he forgot to turn the clock ahead. Instead of 8:32, it was 9:32. And 9:30 was around the time that _she_ came.

After pushing aside a green piece of salmon, Kiba heard a knock on the door. Puzzled, he opened it to find Ino, in a very…revealing low-cut shirt.

"Hey Ino, what are you doing…" he stopped as she strode past him into the house, voicing a greeting and taking off her shoes. A very intoxicating scent followed her. Mesmerized, Kiba shut the door with a snap and followed her into the living room.

Ino sat on the couch, lazily flipping through the magazines that Kiba had on the coffee table. She babbled on about how Shikamaru was giving her some sort of trouble, but was very vague on the details. Kiba stood in the doorway, trying to question her actions while his mind was still enthralled with that…_alluring_ scent.

He eyed her as she absent-mindedly played with her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, and when she licked her lips it seemed as if they sparkled. She then changed the subject subtly to Kiba, saying that she thought that he wouldn't do that to her; he was a good guy that would never be so inconsiderate of her feelings.

Kiba strode over to the couch in order to participate in the conversation…or maybe just to smell that intoxicating smell again. Ino looked up with puppy-dog eyes (ironically).

"Kiba…" she said in a low, sultry voice. Said person gulped.

"Uh…Ino?"

Kiba was lost for words as Ino stood up and moved closer. His mind told him that he should step back, but then his thoughts vanished as Ino reached for his head and pulled him to her lips.

* * *

Akamaru jerked upright suddenly, as though a shock had reverberated through his body. He could've sworn that he heard a door shut.

He looked around. Kiba was up. He was probably making breakfast. Akamaru's muddled mind slowly registered these facts.

It shouldn't have been a surprise. Kiba did that every morning.

Akamaru yawned, and decided to sleep for a few more minutes before heading downstairs for Kiba's famous sunny side-up eggs. He snuggled down into the silence.

The silence

Akamaru opened his eyes. That was what was wrong. There was no clinking of dishes, no sizzling of food in the frying pan, no sound of milk and orange juice being poured, …just…silence.

Akamaru was wary now. He got up and carefully jumped down from the bed, not making a sound thanks to the piles of clothes littering the room. He turned out into the hall and softly padded down the stairs.

It was still silent. This worried the little puppy a great deal. Kiba was wild, loud, and noisy. It was hardly ever quiet around the Inuzuka residence.

Akamaru quietly turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Oh no"_

Ino had her arms wrapped around Kiba, kissing him relentlessly through aggressive passion. Kiba seemed unsure, but he wasn't stopping her either.

Akamaru ducked back out into the hall and starting running in circles, then eventually chasing his tail in a tizzy.

"_NO oh no oh no oh no, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!?!?" _

The poor little pooch was frantic. He suspected that this would happen, but he thought he could prevent it before it did. Hinata was going to help out, but she's been busy lately with her errands for her father and such.

Akamaru growled in frustration. He had to do something, NOW. But what could he do?

He peeked into the living room again and tried hard not to look at the gruesome scene before him…which included Ino trying to devour his master. Akamaru nearly gagged. He had to find something, _anything_ to get them to stop and for Ino to leave.

Then he saw it.

Kiba and Ino were kissing near the tall CD shelves…and on top of those cases was lamp.

Akamaru smirked. He knew what to do now.

The CDs were placed on a very wobbly shelf, a shelf that acted as a divider for half the room. It wasn't a very long case, it was just long enough so that you had to lean over the see what was on the other side of the divider. On one side, a desk was secluded in the corner, near the doorway where Akamaru was. Kiba and Ino were on the other side. The lamp was perched precariously on the shelf that always trembled when Akamaru bumped into it. It nearly fell on him a time or two before. And that is exactly what he planned to do to Ino.

Ino and Kiba were too distracted to see the puppy dart from the doorway to the side of the CD shelves. After making sure that Ino was directly aligned with the lamp, Akamaru backed up, took aim, and charged towards the case.

THUD

Akamaru threw his body against the shelf and bounced off. He shook his head and looked up to see the entire station start to tilt back and forth, the lamp wobbling erratically.

The pooch grinned a toothy sneer. Success! He waited to hear the crash that the lamp would make as it hit Ino's head…

Then the lamp tilted the other way…

Akamaru's smile disappeared.

"_Aw Kitty Kibble"_ Akamaru thought bitterly as the lamp came crashing down upon him.

_**88888**_

Akamaru slowly blinked open his eyes. _"Kami"_

His head hurt badly. It was as if he ran into Gaara's impenetrable wall of sand. It pounded and throbbed, and he could barely make out the faces peering in front of him.

Kiba and Ino had halted their…session at the sound of a crash and a loud yip. They looked around the corner to find Akamaru in the middle of an ocean of broken porcelain and one light bulb.

Kiba had scooped the poor puppy out of the wreckage and cuddled him on the couch, checking him all over for any cuts or severe injuries. Ino hovered nearby, not really concerned, but really ticked off at having her scheme interrupted.

"Hey buddy, are you all right?" Kiba asked worriedly, rubbing his aching head.

Akamaru whimpered. It did hurt pretty badly.

"Got your head pretty bad there, huh" Kiba replied. "First the shelf, then the lamp…you're just and accident waiting to happen."

Akamaru smiled weakly at the implied humor. Kiba caught it and smiled down at his best friend.

Akamaru sighed. No matter what, Kiba would always be there for him. No female could change that...which brought the pooch back to his plan. Did it work?

Well, Ino was now shut out of the moment. Absolutely no attention was being paid on her, and she wasn't liking it. With a scowl on her face, she muttered an excuse and turned to leave. There was no way she'd be getting Kiba's attention back now. Not today anyway.

As the door slammed shut behind her, Akamaru licked Kiba's face with delight. Kiba had completely ignored Ino for the past six minutes. Maybe he didn't like her that much at all. Now all Akamaru had to do was bring in Hinata and BOOM! Ino would be out of the picture for good!

Kiba set the puppy down on the couch and went to get an ice pack. Then he got a broom to sweep up the broken debris.

"_Well," _thought Akamaru _"that didn't exactly go as planned. But at least it worked."_

He relaxed his tired body and thumped his tail against the couch cushion happily as Kiba bustled around to make breakfast.

* * *

Hinata backed up to the tree and slid down to its base, panting and exhausted. She dropped her kunai to the ground next to her and wiped the sweat off her brow.

The sun was shining brightly in the secluded courtyard in which she was training. Hiashi stood silently near the entrance, and gave her a curt nod. This was a subtle sign of approval. Hiashi turned and left to tend to other duties.

Hinata smiled at her father's appraisal before turning her gaze towards Tenten, who was helping her train. Tenten bent over and picked up the various weapons that Hinata deflected during the training exercise, then went to sit next to her under the shady tree.

"Wow Hinata. You're really improving." Tenten complimented, taking a rag out of her pocket and polishing a few of her shuriken. Hinata blushed with pleasure. She must've been doing really well for a weapons expert such as Tenten to tell her she was improving.

Hinata thanked her and looked upwards into the colorful leaves. As autumn was approaching, many of the leaves were already changing color. Red, yellow, and orange colors blurred her vision until she only saw a mass of insignia.

Things were going well for Hinata. Her clan was finally accepting her, she no longer felt useless and her bonds with her friends were strengthening. Speaking of bonds…

Hinata's mind drifted to Kiba. Could she be lucky in love as well? She pondered silently. Tenten was used to the comfortable silence. She continued to polish her weapons with splendor, her mind turning to the thoughts that were rambling through her head.

Still thinking about her relationship with Kiba, Hinata broke the silence with a question for Tenten. "So how are things going with you and Neji?"

Tenten smiled and remained silent. Some exquisite details she liked to keep private. Hinata contemplated her silence and thought about her love again. Surely, with Akamaru's help, she could win Kiba over.

With this thought determinedly burned into her mind, Hinata stood and motioned to the older kunoichi.

"Come on, Tenten! Let's go for another round!"

Some distance away, watching from a window was Hiashi. He smiled at the two and turned to his nephew, who was looking also.

"She has come a long way, hasn't she?"

"Indeed she has, uncle" Neji replied, his eyes showing a rare display of admiration for his cousin.

Hiashi turned away and headed down the hallway.

"I am glad that she is happy now"

Neji nodded, still staring out the window. He whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well now that last part might have seemed unnecessary, but I just wanted people to know that the Hyuuga clan no longer look down upon our dear Hinata! And again, I'm sorry for the Ino/Kiba scenes! I assure you that nothing like that will happen with that pair again.**

**And since a couple of my beloved reviewers suggested it, I just might put in a jealousy scene in the next chapter! Muahahaha! I love envious goodness! (And I'm pretty sure that's grammatically incorrect, but who cares?)**

**Since I have the day off tomorrow, I just might finish the next chapter sooner than you think! And remember, reviews are highly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ok now…I will now heed to my beloved reviewers' suggestions…which should make you all very happy I have also been thinking about other possible story ideas lately…so when you have the time, journey over to my profile and read the "At this Moment in Time" entry to view my suggestions. Poll for your favorite ideas via Personal Message and I will happily read them. **

**And now, instead of reading what I have to say about random things, why don't you read what my mind has thought up today?**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, but I have some pretty good ideas of what I'd do if I did.**

Akamaru trotted down the shaded pathway near the woods. His was discontent. Well, discontent was putting it lightly. He was extremely ticked off. He glanced over his shoulder to see two people behind him, one being the object of his discontentment.

He sat down in the pathway and impatiently waited for Kiba and Ino to catch up. It wasn't bad enough that Ino had violated his master, but she had to intrude on their special time together as well!

Kiba and Akamaru had a daily run through the forest; not some playful jog, but a real, sprint-till-you're-out-of-breath, run-for-your-life, feel-so-alive run. Now, with Ino in tow, they were currently speeding at 1.5 miles per hour.

Yup, that adrenaline rush surely wasn't coming today. Akamaru growled in frustration and looked down the long trail. It was really hard not to kick up his legs and tear through the woods.

Instead, the poor little puppy contained himself and waited for his best friend.

Said best friend wasn't too happy about the predicament either. Kiba wasn't hanging on to Ino's every word and averted her every advance for intimacy. He was in the process of giving her the 'cold shoulder'. Apparently, it wasn't working, as she never shut up.

Akamaru started walking again as they reached a space a few feet behind him. His thoughts trailed to Hinata. What could he do to get Hinata into Kiba's mind?

Turning the corner on the pathway, Akamaru got his answer.

Hinata and Shikamaru were seated at a food stand just at the edge of the woods. There were plenty of empty chairs around them, and they seemed to be in conversation. Akamaru stared for a few seconds before looking back at Kiba.

Kiba looked as though he was about to rip his hair out. That was good. Well, no it wasn't, but it was in this case.

Akamaru trotted back to Kiba and barked.

"_Kiba! I'm hungry! Can we please stop for something to eat?" _he gave Kiba the puppy dog eyes.

Kiba quickly centered his attention on the pooch, thankful for the distraction. "Yeah, of course buddy."

Akamaru yipped and they walked around the bend. Kiba immediately spotted Hinata and waved, trying to get her attention before he hurried over. Ino was about to follow him with an angry glint in her eye, but then she become aware of Shikamaru's presence.

She stood stock-still, thinking quickly, and then moved back as discreetly as possible. "_Maybe he won't see me_" she thought worriedly.

But then Shikamaru's eyes caught sight of her movement and fastened on to her.

"_Damn"_ she thought freezing again. What should she do?

Shikamaru's eyes wouldn't budge off of her person. Ino snapped back to reality and remembered her plan.

So she broke eye contact with the Nara and confidently strode over to where Kiba was standing talking to Hinata. She linked her arm with his.

Both Hinata and Shikamaru glared openly. Akamaru growled and jumped into Hinata's lap. Kiba looked annoyed and gently shook her off before sitting down next to Hinata. Ino stubbornly sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence.

"So," Shikamaru started off coldly. "How is you're relationship developing, Kiba?"

Kiba looked confused for a moment. "What relationship?"

"With her" Shikamaru stared impassively at Ino, making her squirm. Kiba eyed the lazy genius, perplexed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man" Kiba replied. "We're not together or anything."

Shikamaru's eyes quickly reverted back to the blonde, a hint of amusement hidden within his features. Hinata smiled to herself. Akamaru could feel the kunoichi's elation at Kiba's statement. He grudgingly admitted that if he was a cat, he would purr.

Ino turned a slight shade of pink before averting her eyes from Shikamaru's face. She thought quickly, and then replied with a sneer.

"Of course not! What on earth would make you think that Shikamaru?" she couldn't keep the malice from her voice.

Shikamaru, being the lazy ninja that he was, answered slowly with certainty. "Well Ino, it's a well known fact that when you want something, the easiest way for you to get it is to seduce someone."

Ino looked outraged and angrily opened her mouth to protest. Then the battle began. Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru could only watch as the two teammates shot insults at one another, each becoming more and more personal before…

SMACK!

Ino had abruptly stood, reached across the table and slapped Shikamaru's face with all the power she could muster.

Now it was deadly quiet.

Shikamaru's face showed only shock as he stared at the bossy blonde before him. Ino was panting heavily, her face red and her eyes threatening to let loose a flood of unshed tears.

"For someone so freaking smart, you sure can be an oblivious dumbass!" she shouted in his face. Then she whipped around and strode angrily from the stand. She was livid, and her anger at the Nara only fueled her desire for revenge, resulting in proving to herself that she just had to try harder.

Shikamaru stared after his teammate, shock still written across his face, but now it was laced with confusion. Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru decided to stay silent. They had accidentally treaded on some unknown war.

The handprint placed on Shikamaru's face gradually grew redder, and he reached up to touch it, wincing. After one last glance in Ino's direction, the lazy genius stood and left in the opposite route without a word.

Hinata and Kiba glanced at each other. Akamaru was trying to figure out Ino's predicament.

"…So, what do you think Shikamaru did?" Kiba asked Hinata carefully, as if after seeing Ino's display, Hinata would take a leaf out of her book and turn on him. Hinata chuckled at Kiba's caution and smiled. "It's more like, what didn't Shikamaru do"

They both laughed and Akamaru was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at the two and cheered on the inside.

"_Finally," _he thought. _"They're alone together at last…"_

Hinata and Kiba engaged in conversation, and Kiba even offered to buy her a dish. (They were next to a food stand after all) They stayed and talked for so long that the overhead power light flickered on as dusk fell. The chef running the stand started packing up and the two decided to continue the conversation the next day.

By that time, Akamaru had grown tired and watched fireflies blink their way around the clearing. On and off. On and off. They never seemed to stop. Never seemed to stop…communicating.

Akamaru smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe it was communication that held a good relationship together. If that was the case, then Hinata and Kiba were perfect for each other.

"Come on buddy, lets go home" Akamaru had nearly drifted off to dreamland. Kiba picked up his best friend and headed down the trail towards home. Neji had already come to bring Hinata back to her estate.

Kiba's rhythmic footsteps caused Akamaru to lull back into a relaxed state, his eyes just barely open to watch the scenery drift by. By the time he closed his eyes for sleep, the fireflies were still communicating.

Downtown at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, the hustle and bustle of the village was quieting down. Two figures still sat on the stools out front, finishing up a meal for the day. Both of the ninja hardly ever spoke to each other before, this being that they had nothing in common and that they had no reason to.

But lately, things were changing. And they recently had more in common then they thought.

The inscrutable one pushed away his bowl after fiddling idly with the noodles. He did not care for ramen that much anyway. He glanced over at his plump companion as he continued to shovel the food into his mouth.

The gorged ninja looked at the abandoned bowl and then at the secretive figure. "Are you going to eat that?"

The other shook his head. "No, you can have it."

"Thanks" he replied, before grabbing the bowl and devouring the contents of that also.

In that moment of emptiness, the mysterious ninja decided to relate to the other. There was no one else around, and it was rare that he had feelings such as these anyway. Surely the guy next to him could correlate.

"I suppose that we both know why we are here." He started.

The plump ninja stopped eating and looked at the other thoughtfully. Finally he pushed away the eating utensils and turned to face him.

"Well…things have taken a different course than what we thought of…concerning our teams…"

"Precisely" the stern one stated.

The other chuckled. "It's like we've been left out of the loop"

He could tell that the mysterious ninja did not find this revelation amusing…then again he figured that no one else would. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Three is a balanced number. Even though the number is odd, each one has enough variety to compensate for what the other lacks."

The inscrutable one understood the other's intent perfectly. The plump ninja continued.

"But everyone seems to forget that three is an odd number. People have come to terms with the fact that all you really need is two: you and your other half…but if that's true, then where does that leave the third?"

After thinking for a moment, the other replied.

"Obviously, here." Humor was evident in the tone, even if the figure's expression wasn't visible. The plump one smiled half-heartedly.

"I've just gotten so used to working as a team that I forgot that personal problems could come between our number. In a three ninja team, between a disagreement between 2, there are only 2 sides. Unless, of course, I make my own that nobody really considers."

The slim ninja nodded. "I understand perfectly. We could make our own side."

The plump, laid-back shinobi looked at the stern one again. "Surely you don't have the same problem?"

"Not the same problem, but in the matter of sides, it leaves the same result."

They both turned quiet again. The sounds of the night crickets chirped all around the stand. The plump ninja finally turned back to the secretive one.

"So what shall we do until the problem resolves?"

The other shinobi observed a firefly inching along his finger and replied after some thought.

"Well, in the case that they can't resolve the problem themselves, I think its better to help the sides come to senses. The three ninja team may never be perfect, but they will be whole together. Together, they are all needed. And it's better that they are on good terms when they are."

The other nodded sagely. "Thanks for the advice. I still have no clue about what I should do, but at least I'm not alone."

He winked at the slim shinobi. "So, same time tomorrow night?"

"Most likely"

"All right then. See ya later Shino."

"Goodbye Choji."

**Author's Note: That last part also seemed irrelevant to the story, but a friend of mine asked about the other characters. Well my story was supposed to be based on the original 5 characters, so for the others, you can believe whatever you want to. I just put in this segment so we aren't left wondering where the other teammates are. Sweat drops Oh well.**

**Review my power-hungry readers! REVIEW! Muahahaha! Cough But seriously, comments and suggestions are very welcome.**

**Author's 2nd Note: And thanks to all my already loyal reviewers! You guys keep the inspiration coming and motivation strong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow! I'm pleasantly surprised with the number of reviews I'm getting for this story. I'll have to take a line from Choji and say "KEEP 'EM COMING!' Lol. Well I got some great ideas for this chapter, and I hope that you all like it . Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but the way I shape the form of my story is my decision, ;busts a gut; ah I crack myself up.**

* * *

"_Closer…closer…just a few more steps…"_ Akamaru inched along as silently as he could, careful not to disturb the crouching shinobi in front of him. 

Why was he doing this? Well, for a number of reasons. Ino had come over practically every day, and Akamaru was sick and tired of it. Maybe if she saw Kiba in a different light, she would be disgusted by him and leave him alone for good.

And then the little puppy had thought for a while, thinking of what could possibly turn a girl off. The answer struck his mind like lightening, and like so, he was out of the house in a flash. He needed to get back and plant the evidence before Ino arrived.

In which fact brings to light the reason that Akamaru was sneaking up on the crouching shinobi in front of him. He was taking a wild guess as to where the perverted sennin might be, and was fortunately correct in his assumption. Now he needed luck, in the hopes that Jiraiya had brought his…um…work.

The little pup inched ever closer. Jiraiya wasn't even paying attention. He was too focused on carefully widening the peep hole in the wall to notice that Akamaru was nosing through his bag.

Akamaru shoved aside a few papers before he found what he was looking for.

"_Aha!" _he cheered silently. He knew that the old sennin would have it with him. He bent down and gripped the articles with his mouth before gently sliding them out of Jiraiya's bag and backing away slowly.

"_A few more steps and…"_

His hind paw stepped on a twig.

Akamaru froze as the snap reverberated around the secluded area. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the angry outburst that the sennin would have at some ninja dog stealing his personal things.

One moment passed, then another. The outburst never came.

Akamaru opened one eye and nearly sighed in relief. Jiraiya hadn't moved an inch, and appeared to be so interested in whatever was behind that wall that the sound that echoed previously went unheard.

Akamaru eased his way out between some trees and darted down the pathway towards home, his success in his teeth. This would surely tick Ino off enough for her not to come back for a while. Well, a few days at least.

* * *

Having planted the evidence, Akamaru went to the kitchen to see what Kiba was up to. Apparently, it was that time of the week when Kiba cleaned out the entire fridge of leftover contents and made an enormous sandwich/casserole with it. 

This end result is the reason why Akamaru always wanted to choose supper for that day…if it was something terrible, he would taste it in the casserole. And the very thought of eating the week's salvages wrenched his gut something horrible.

Akamaru stood on the chair and put his front paws on the table in order to have a better view. Kiba was piling chicken tenders, macaroni salad, potato salad, deer meat, carrots, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce all onto one sandwich. Akamaru could barely watch. He doubted that even Choji would try it.

Instead of getting sick to his stomach, the puppy went to the living to watch television. It was a cloudy day after all. They had no missions and training today, so the most Akamaru could make of it was watching Animal Planet.

About ten minutes later Kiba came in and sat down next to him on the couch. Akamaru acknowledged his presence before turning back to Animal Cops: Houston, but then he froze.

There, right in front of them on the coffee table, was the evidence that the puppy had planted in the hopes of chasing Ino away. He was sure that Kiba could see it.

Several minutes passed, and Akamaru lay stock-still, listening for the questionable comment that would come when Kiba found the…

And then there was a knock on the door. Akamaru visibly deflated as he sighed with relief. Kiba stood to answer the door.

"_I hate the fact that she's early, but at least she prevented him from seeing that before she did" _Akamaru sighed again and dreadfully headed for the kitchen.

As he walked through the doorway, Akamaru smelled a beautiful scent…lavender!

His nose sniffed tirelessly and his ears perked up. Surely it wasn't Ino but…

Hinata!

Kiba shut the door behind the Hyuuga as she entered and took off her shoes. She greeted Kiba with a hug, which caused, unknown to her, a faint blush to brush across his marked cheeks.

Then she sighted Akamaru. "Why hello little one" she said, picking up the puppy and cuddling him in her arms. Akamaru licked her face; he was extremely happy whenever Hinata was around.

The kunoichi set the pup down and Kiba offered to make her some tea. Hinata gladly accepted and went to wait in the living room. Akamaru sat near Kiba's feet as he started boiling water for the tea.

"_I really like Hinata. She's so much more tolerable than Ino." _Akamaru stated bluntly. Kiba laughed.

"You have a point there. We do get along pretty well. She always wants to talk about me…which is a change from Ino, who always wants to talk about herself."

Akamaru appreciated Kiba's replies. This meant that the likelihood that Kiba and Hinata would finally be together had increased in Kiba's mind. He was surely thinking about it.

"And I especially like the subtle lavender." Kiba said somewhat dreamily. Akamaru smiled.

Then Hinata's soft voice filtered into the kitchen. "K-Kiba-kun, what is th-this?"

Akamaru cocked his head slightly. Hinata hardly ever stuttered anymore, unless she was uncomfortable…or embarrassed…

The blood drained out of Akamaru's face as the realization hit him. He quickly turned tail and sped into the living room, where Hinata was sitting on the edge of the couch, blushing as red as a ripe tomato, and looking at the "evidence" that Akamaru had left for Ino.

Akamaru tried quickly to think up of a way to explain to Hinata that it definitely wasn't Kiba's, and that it was just a scheme to get rid of Ino, but before he could try anything, Kiba walked into the room.

"Hinata, what are you talking about…" he looked at her, puzzled.

"Um…" was all Hinata could say, and she pointed to the magazine on the coffee table. Kiba followed the direction in which her finger was pointing. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw…

PORN?!?!?!

Now it was Kiba's turn to become red. Hinata looked away in embarrassment and was finally caught by Akamaru's pleading eyes, which were filled with guilt.

Hinata finally got the message. She thought quickly, trying to save Kiba from any embarrassment that really wasn't his fault. In a flash, she thought of something.

"Did Jiraiya visit you lately" she asked in a knowing manner, as if she was exasperated that Jiraiya always left his "work" lying around other peoples' houses.

Kiba went along with it. "Uh, yeah…he did…he wanted to…uh…ask for…information." He lied, quite lamely. Hinata didn't seem to notice and kept off the subject from there. Kiba grabbed the magazine and threw it onto the kitchen table and out of the way.

Akamaru let out a sigh of relief. Hinata was keeping Kiba distracted so that he wouldn't ponder about the mysterious porn that wound up on his coffee table. Akamaru mentally chided himself for forgetting about the "evidence". He hoped that Jiraiya didn't realize that it was missing yet.

Somewhere in Konoha:

"MY WORK!!! WHERE COULD IT BE?!?! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY DAISY AND MY REBECCA!" Jiraiya was sobbing hysterically over his lost magazine. His eyes then caught the picture of a girl on one of his other magazines.

"At least I still have you, Sylvia."

Back at Kiba's house

Akamaru shrugged. He trotted into the living room and smiled at what he saw.

Hinata and Kiba were side by side on the couch, continuing their conversation from the day before. Both were smiling and laughing. Akamaru went over to his doggy-pillow on the other side of the room and watched them with delight.

Kiba paused for a moment, watching Hinata as her peals of laughter sounded throughout the room. It sounded like…bells…or chimes. It was a gentle sound, yet it was beautiful. Kiba thought to himself while Hinata continued talking.

Hinata was someone who was interested in him…well, enough to talk about him at least. She would talk to him about anything. She trusted him. He knew this because she never stuttered around him, not once, (excluding the previous incident with the magazine) and she always said her piece. It was like there was a completely different person under her exterior, and Kiba had found her.

Without thinking, Kiba reached over and grasped Hinata's hand. Hinata looked into Kiba's eyes, a faint blush spreading across the apples of her cheeks before continuing her story. She lightly squeezed his hand back.

Akamaru chewed on his pillow in anticipation, watching closely. _"That was a good sign Kiba…" _he thought to himself as the two shinobi on the couch moved closer together.

He then watched with baited breath as Kiba reached up and brushed Hinata's cheek with the side of his hand. Her quiet rambling stopped as they had a moment and looked into each other's eyes.

"Kiba…" Hinata whispered softly, somewhat longingly.

Finally, they eyes shut and they closed the gap between them as their lips touched in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Akamaru could've leapt with joy. Kiba was finally with her; with Hinata, who was perfect for him. Surely now he could see that Ino was so completely wrong for him, for who could be better than his precious Hinata?

Hinata wrapped her arms around the Inuzuka and snuggled into him as he continued to kiss her breathlessly. An extremely happy Akamaru settled down onto his pillow and closed his eyes. Finally, his mission was complete.

Or so he thought.

BANG!

Akamaru nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the door bursting open and an intruder stomping in.

Kiba and Hinata jumped, breaking apart and ruining the moment. Akamaru bristled. Oh that person would surely pay!

Luckily for Akamaru, that person, with no doubt, was…

Ino

She stood in the doorway of the living room, tapping her foot while surveying the scene in front of her. A frown was visible on her face as she perceived Hinata sitting ever-so-close to her "boy toy".

"Ino…" her attention was snapped back to the Inuzuka, who sounded slightly impatient and highly annoyed with her intrusion. "Do you need something?"

Ino looked again at Hinata. She looked different.

Her jaw stuck out defiantly, and her eyes burned into Ino's, as if challenging her. Ino stared back, expressionless. Even she knew not to mess with a Hyuuga, no matter how weak they seem to be. And Hinata seemed different now. Actually, at this moment, she looked downright furious.

After a few moments Ino looked back at Kiba and cleared her throat.

"Well Kiba, I just came over to see if you wanted to go to a movie with me this afternoon but…" she warily glanced at Hinata again. "I see that you already have company"

Kiba nodded his head. "All right"

Ino eyed the pair once more. Akamaru stood up, preparing to chase her out the door if need be. He would've done it anyway, but then Ino would probably have filed a lawsuit against him or something.

Ino turned. "I'll be going then. Ta"

She started walking towards the door. Akamaru followed her, making sure that she didn't do anything suspicious.

As Ino passed the kitchen table, she paused, looking at the magazine. An unreadable expression crossed her face. Akamaru hoped that it was disgust. He growled softly to get her going again.

Ino looked down at him, startled. She then huffed and hurriedly walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Akamaru stared at the closed door for a few seconds, listening to her receding footsteps for a moment before returning to the living room.

Kiba and Hinata were silent, now watching television. Although their hands were still intertwined, the passionate heat of the moment was lost.

Akamaru bristled once more. That would be the last time that Ino would interrupt them; he would make sure of it. Because now, he was going to make Ino pay.

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! What will Akamaru do, you ask? Well you'll have to find out in the next chappy! Muahahaha!!! Oh I'm good. Well, I hope that I satisfied some of you Kiba/Hinata fans out there. I'm a big one myself, so I had some fun writing this chapter.**

**So tell me what you think, give me plenty of reviews, and I just might update a little quicker ;wink;**

**Oh, and again, if you like me enough to encourage me to write another story, you can visit my profile and vote for your favorite story idea via PM. Till then, yours truly, Deeply Inspired.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated at my usual rate my beloved readers. I had a tiny case of writer's block, but thanks to handy-dandy brainstorming and a few thoughtful suggestions (you reviewers know who you are;)) I've gotten back on track. I figure that just a few more chappys and then I will conclude the perfect ending to my first multi-chapter story. (Author sheds tear) I'm so sad this story is coming to a close, but hey, it can't go on forever, rite? Besides, I got other story ideas to waste my time on. So now I will give you another segment of what my mind stores in the deep crevices of my subconscious.**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ I would like to announce that I will be changing my Pen name from Deeply Inspired to Random Mongoose. I repeat, _I will be changing my pen name! _Hopefully this will prevent any unnecessary confusion. I will change my Pen name exactly one week from this chapter's posted date. So please, no flaming emails about changing my name without notice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Akamaru so totally owns Kiba's love life (wink).**

* * *

"_No…no…no…maybe…no…I've never even heard of that one"_

Akamaru sat in front of the movie shelf, staring up at the countless videos and DVDs that occupied the massive space. His eyes flicked over each and every film, calculating which one would be perfect for the lazy afternoon.

"_Too gory…too corny…too supernatural…too plain…too…weird" _he paused at one title, flipping his head sideways in order to read the title better.

"_Airplane?"_ the pup shook his head. That was a little too ridiculous for today. He continued his search.

"_Coyote Ugly?" _Might give Kiba the wrong idea_…"Down With Love?" _He really didn't need to see that either. _"Jackass: The Movie?" _he contemplated. After a moment he dragged it off the shelf with a _maybe_. He turned back to the display.

"_The Day After Tomorrow…will be Saturday!" _Akamaru chortled at his own joke.

"_Guess Who…it's Akamaru!" _said puppy howled with laughter. Yup, anyone could tell that it was a boring Thursday.

Still chuckling to himself, Akamaru carried the comedy to the couch and put it in Kiba's lap. The young Inuzuka set down some popcorn and got up to insert the DVD.

The two best friends were quiet during the first couple of minutes during the movie. Then Kiba spoke up.

"So, Akamaru…What do you think of Hinata?"

Akamaru grinned a…well…a puppy grin.

"_Ah Kiba, you know I love her."_

Kiba smiled and ruffled the top of Akamaru's head. "She's really something, isn't she? I mean, she's quiet, but at least she isn't loud or annoying. And she really cares for you too. Not to mention that fact that she smells heavenly, like lavender, and that her lips are as soft as…"

Akamaru pretended to look like he was listening as Kiba rambled on and on about Hinata's good qualities. He went into thoughts of his own.

Now that Hinata had kissed Kiba, would she like him enough to stay with him? Akamaru sure hoped so. Kiba could be an idiot sometimes, but at least he was a lovable idiot. That had to count for something, right? And he really cared about her too.

"…and her attacks are so smooth when disabling an enemy and she hardly ever panics anymore and…and…Akamaru, are you listening?"

Kiba had obviously taken notice of Akamaru's divided attention.

"_WA!" _Akamaru yipped as Kiba playfully kicked him off the couch. This resulted in a ten minute struggle of Akamaru trying to drag Kiba off of the couch and onto the floor, where he would pounce on him and lick him into submission. Finally, the puppy succeeded.

After taking a breather, Akamaru pointedly put the subject back on the Hyuuga heiress.

"_So what are you going to do now?"_

Kiba, who was still panting from the struggle, took on a thoughtful gaze aimed at the ceiling. Akamaru noticed his best friends' expression and easily deciphered it. Kiba was now sorting out possibilities and problems, the pros and the cons, of his new-found relationship. After a few moments, he turned over onto his belly, facing Akamaru and open for discussion.

"Well," he started, than faltered. He scratched his head, thinking again. Akamaru waited patiently.

"Well, she's on a much higher social status than I am" Kiba slowly inferred. "Her father probably wouldn't approve of our relationship."

Akamaru shook his head defiantly. He'd make sure that Hiashi would allow there coming-together.

"_That doesn't matter. At least, for the time being it doesn't."_

Kiba contemplated this, than posed another problem.

"But what if she doesn't really like me that way? What if she was just caught up in the heat of the moment and I pushed her too far?" Akamaru detected a hint of trepidation in his master's voice. Again, Akamaru growled in defiance.

"_Of course she likes you, you bonehead! You really should trust me; I know these things."_

Kiba stared at his canine companion, then smiled and ruffled his fur again.

"If you say so, buddy."

After some consideration, Kiba returned to the original inquiry.

"So…I guess I'll just ask her to the movies tonight" Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked in a joyous response.

After all, if Kiba was with Hinata, than that would leave the puppy with the perfect opportunity to inflict his much sought revenge on one bossy blonde.

* * *

The restaurant was quiet during the lazy stretch of the afternoon. Two figures sat across from each other, one silently picking at her barely-touched food while the other was practically inhaling it at an alarming rate.

The blonde kunoichi stared rather openly at the other ninja as he proceeded from one bowl to the next. After a few moments, her bossy, mother-hen nature kicked in and she started to lecture her companion about proper eating habits, albeit rather loudly.

"Choji, for Kami's sake! Eat like a person instead of a starving hyena!" Her other statements were rather insulting, and therefore will not be placed on this page.

The Akimichi looked up from his frenzied feasting and swallowed. He looked at Ino in the eye. "I want to talk to you about Shikamaru."

As he expected, this caused a deafening outburst from the Yamanaka, who tried to demonstrate her fury through cuss words and pounding her fists on the table. Choji began eating again.

Finally, after a raging rant that lasted around ten minutes, Ino calmed down and Choji looked up to see her side of the table battered, and splinters embedded into her hands. Choji sighed.

"I still can't believe how much you love that lazy genius." he simply stated. Ino's face turned red again.

"What do you mean, I love him? I most certainly do not have any feelings for him!" she demanded.

Choji raised an eyebrow.

"That's saying a lot, considering that you beat yourself up at the mere mention of his name." he gestured to her bloody hands.

Ino was silent for a moment, than crossed her arms, defeated.

"So what do you want say? I'm listening."

Choji put his bowl to the side and interlaced his fingers, looking Ino eye-to-eye. Pausing for a moment, he studied her.

Her eyes looked red and sullen, as if she was crying, but Choji knew that she would deny any claim to that fact. Her hair wasn't as flawless as she usually put it, and even her posture was different. She slumped in her seat as if she was holding a burden that would crush her at any moment. Her confidence had disappeared. As a matter of fact, the girl looked like she was just about to give up all hope, something that she had never done in her lifetime. Choji lowered his eyes in sorrow. The Ino he knew had never lost her edge. This time, she might actually give up.

Ino cleared her throat. Choji looked up at her again and sighed. Then he started.

"You know, as one of my closest friends and my reliable teammates, I don't believe that I've ever seen you like this. I know that all your life, you've always gotten what you wanted. And now, I see that you've tried everything that you could muster, everything that you could think of, and you cannot seem to get the thing you want most…the attention of that lazy Nara."

Ino said nothing. She just stared down at her beaten fists. Choji continued.

"And you know what? I think that the harder you try, the rockier your relationship is going to be. To be honest with you, I think that he had you figured out from Day One."

Ino lifted her gaze to her teammate.

"He must feel something for you Ino, or he wouldn't be acting this way. Usually he's too lazy to purposely tick you off." Humor was evident in his last choice of words.

Ino gave a small smile for her friend's words. She slowly stood up and started walking for the door. Choji twisted around in his seat. "Where are you going?"

"To the shop. My parents want me to help out today. Then I'm going home. I really need to clean myself up." Her eyes revealed her thanks as nodded to Choji and walked out the door.

Choji smirked and turned back to his food. Sometimes his teammates were so thick, he wondered what in the world they would do without him. They'd probably argue until they arrived at their deathbeds.

Choji stopped, thinking for a moment.

Nope, they would still be fighting, even then. And that's the way it would always be.

* * *

Akamaru gazed through the obscuring bushes towards the comfy developments on the other side of the lane.

The little pup wasn't exactly sure where the Yamanaka lived, but he was certain that it was one of these. Most of the houses had a rich scent of earth and blossoms.

Akamaru shifted his weight on the ground again. It was frustrating how the bushes always managed to get in front of his nose. He growled and brushed the offending foliage away.

Hinata had accepted Kiba's offer, much to his pleasure. Akamaru was positive that Kiba would take her out for dinner afterwards, so he was certain that his master wouldn't be home until late. This gave him plenty of time for him to do his dirty work.

And so, Akamaru was lying in wait for the blonde kunoichi to return home. He had been waiting for quite some time now. His eyes were starting to get droopy as he listened to the night crickets chirping their soothing melody.

Akamaru was about to drift off to dreamland when he heard a sharp _snap_. Jerking himself upright, the puppy stared across the pathway to the houses on the other side. He was positive that he heard a door snap, which meant that Ino was home.

Akamaru darted out from beneath his cover and ran to the bushes directly across the path. He sniffed and snuffed around. The scent that Ino usually wore still hung in the night air. Akamaru glanced up at the dark sky.

Judging by the position of the moon, it was pretty late. Ino would be going to bed soon.

Akamaru looked up at the house in front of him. A light in a room on the top floor was on. After a few moments of waiting, it shut off. Akamaru grinned and set to work on breaking into the house.

Trotting around back, the pooch noticed a low window. He climbed onto the porch and approached the darkened windowpane. He stood on his hind legs and after some time, gently nudged open the window until it was wide enough for him to slip through.

He landed on the pads of his paws with a soft thump. He silently shook himself and tried to adjust his sight.

It was too dark for even Akamaru to distinguish certain objects, but he could sense the whereabouts of the house easy enough. He wasn't worried. He had his nose to help him as well. It was then that Akamaru decided to sniff out the target.

"_WA!" _Akamaru nearly yipped. The scent that invaded his nostrils was overwhelming. Geez, for someone who worked in the flower industry, Ino's house sure had a strong stench of cats.

"_Pesky felines" _Akamaru muttered bitterly to himself, while now using only his eyes to navigate through the house.

He traipsed through what he thought was the living room, avoiding furniture, walls, and other indistinguishable lumps as he tried to find the staircase. Finally, his paw hit something that his nose did not.

Relieved, Akamaru silently crept up the stairs and into a long hallway. A tiny window on his right didn't reveal much, but it did show two doors at either end of the passageway.

Using the brilliant concept of eenie-meenie-miney-moe, Akamaru chose his next course of action by taking the door on the right. Thankfully, it was open.

As the pup peered inside, he subconsciously noted that the cat smell became stronger. "_That was odd,"_ he thought _"Ino never mentioned having a cat"._

He impatiently shoved that thought to the back of his mind where it kept quiet. He nosed around the room quickly, than left as he realized it was a dusty old study. Padding down the hall, Akamaru almost tripped over what appeared to be a big fluffy pillow.

Akamaru silently cursed to himself. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. But it would pay off in the morning, when Ino's screams would be heard across the entire village. Akamaru kept this thought in mind as he nudged open the other door.

Ah yes. Here was the bedroom. He assumed it was Ino's because there were stuffed fluffy pillows on practically every available surface, just like the few in the hallway. The puppy sneered. It was just like the spoiled brat to leave her possessions lying everywhere in the house for people to trip over. Needless to say, Akamaru wasn't in a great mood.

He noticed the vague outline of a closet door in the corner of the room and journeyed over to it, careful not to trip over any of the pillows, or stuffed animals, or whatever they were.

The closet door opened with a tiny click. He silently rummaged around and finally pulled out a box that appeared to contain expensive heels. He dragged it over into the faint light that shown through the window and proceeded to wrap his jaws around one shoe.

"_Oh yes" _Akamaru thought devilishly. _"The perfect revenge is to destroy what every female loves the most…pricey heels!!!" _Akamaru would've laughed maniacally if he didn't have a mouthful of red leather heel.

After gnawing furiously for about seven minutes, Akamaru looked out the window to see the house next door. He was about to continue to the other shoe when he did a double-take and looked at the other house again.

Akamaru had a perfect view through the window of the other house and into the lit room. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

_Ino?_

His jaw dropped and he froze as he saw his target in the house next door, supposedly laughing as she chatted into a cell phone, sitting on her purple bed.

Akamaru could only stare stupidly for endless moments while the realization dawned on him. Slowly, he turned his head to stare at the lump in the bed against the wall.

It definitely wasn't Ino.

Suddenly the stench of cats invaded his nose again. Akamaru shakily got up and slowly backtracked through the room, avoiding every object as carefully as he could. Fear enveloped him as his mind put the pieces together.

He was almost out the door when one of his hind paws knocked into a dresser.

Something on top of it fell over, and a metallic _clang_ sounded throughout the room.

Akamaru froze, and time seemed to stop. At first, nothing happened, and the puppy almost let out a sigh of relief.

But then that sigh caught in his chest as he stared in horror into the dark. Out of the sinister shadows came two green, almond shaped eyes, glistening in the moonlight with a look of aggressive predation.

The canine could only stare in terror as another set of eyes joined the first, and then another, and another, and another, until the entire room seemed to gleam with the feminine-like stare of the consuming eyes.

A low, barely audible grumbling reverberated throughout the entire room, and evolved into a dull roar as Akamaru huddled against the wall. He then realized exactly how many felines he had disturbed as the growling echoed in his sensitive ears.

Some of the growling altered to hissing as the horrendous predators slowly advanced on the poor pooch.

Akamaru crept low to the ground as the cats prowled ever-closer. He gulped as he saw the countless gleaming claws become visible and emerged from the darkness.

"_Aw, Kitty Kibble"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, poor Akamaru! I'm sorry I had to leave him in that position, but that's how it is (evil smirk). Now, since this chapter was 8 pages long, I hope it makes up for the time you reviewers waited for this lazy girl to update. Don't worry, the next one won't take so long. **

**Now you guys can do what you do best! Read and Review! Give pointers, constructive criticism, comments, or just say hello! I accept them all. Just tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Wow! Has it been a busy week! I hardly had anytime to think up ideas, much less type them down. But Easter vaycay is my lazy period to lounge around, and I'm taking full advantage as to give you guys another chapter as soon as I can. Now then, for the question that you guys all seem to ask me from last chapter: Who was in the bed? Honestly, I had no idea. My main point was that it just wasn't Ino. (Grins sheepishly) But since so many of you wanted to know, I figured I'd just add someone in so you will be satisfied.**

**And by now I suppose that all of you know that my name is no longer Deeply Inspired, but Random Mongoose. If you didn't realize it before, then…well you do now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I believe that I should. But I don't.**

* * *

Akamaru winced in pain as he set his injured paw down onto the warm pavement. So far it hasn't been a very pleasant walk. He didn't feel his best at all, and figured that he probably didn't look his best either. He grunted and took another step, painstakingly making his way down the path.

Kiba slowly walked beside him, sneaking concerned glances at his best friend in his condition. He had come home the night before to a mutilated Akamaru with a snappish attitude. After an hour of interrogation, Kiba got nothing, for Akamaru seemed to be too embarrassed to tell him what happened. And so he was left only to wonder.

The puppy grit his teeth as he set the damaged paw upon the ground again. He quietly growled to himself and seethed in anger that had not subsided since last night. How was he supposed to know that crazy cat lady Shijimi lived next door to Ino? Had he known that, he would've thought up a different plan. Kami did he hate felines.

Then again, he couldn't really blame them, and that was what he was angry about. He figured that _he_ wouldn't be a cuddly ball of fluff either if he was Madam Shijimi's pet. The tiny canine grudgingly admitted that, if he was in the cats' position, he probably would've done the same thing. With their crazy mistress, their hate of dogs, and the fact that a dog was indeed in their territory fueling their motivation, the cats needed an outlet, and had struck without mercy. Poor Akamaru barely got out of the house with both ears intact. Indeed, he was a mess.

And surprisingly, the big lump of a woman slept through it all.

Akamaru continued to scuffle slowly along.

After a few minutes, Kiba couldn't stand it any longer. He scooped his bedraggled friend from the pavement and gently stuffed him into the front of his jacket. Akamaru fidgeted for a moment, and then relaxed. Kiba's coat was warm and comfortable, and it eased some of his pain.

Since Akamaru would not tell of his predicament, Kiba resorted to telling his friend all about his date with Hinata.

_Flashback:_

_The movie theater was dark, the screen being the only source of light. A few noisy kids were in front of our favorite couple, talking loudly and switching seats every five minutes._

"_DOWN IN FRONT!" Kiba roared, throwing a bag of popcorn at the brats. Hinata giggled silently, but Kiba felt it and smiled. His pride took a leap forward as he hugged his arm around Hinata's shoulders and continued to mutter obscenities about the kids in her ear in order to make her laugh again._

_Of course, Kiba knew enough to take her to a scary movie. And just like he predicted, whenever a terrifying scene came on, Hinata would shriek, clutch his arm and bury her face into his shoulder. Kiba would smile and nuzzle his face into her hair, telling her when it would be over._

_As they exited the theater, the same kids who made a ruckus up front were clowning around near the main entrance, throwing popcorn and shouting rude language to passers-by. Kiba couldn't resist ducking around the corner to shriek and howl like a deranged animal. The kids panicked and ran away, screaming. _

_When Kiba emerged, he couldn't help but laugh at Hinata's expression. It looked as if she was caught between scolding him for scaring little children and laughing at his childish antics. Grinning, Kiba took her arm and led her to a common pizza restaurant._

_Hinata couldn't stop giggling in her side of the booth, probably because Kiba was giving her funny looks and childish expressions. Hinata also rolled her eyes and grinned when their meat-lovers pizza was set down. It was an adorable, if not disturbing sight to see cheese and pizza sauce dripping down Kiba's jaw. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his companion, as she was giving him an amused look. Hinata slid a good-sized pile of napkins his way, and he took them sheepishly, giving her a somewhat wolfish grin._

"_What can I say?" Kiba replied smoothly. "I got a ferocious appetite…" he waggled his eyebrows at her. Hinata smacked him upside his head with her menu while blushing furiously._

_It was also amusing to see Kiba insist on feeding Hinata almost three slices more than she could digest. He had no taste for women who would starve themselves just for a tasteful figure. Hinata assured him that she always ate her share. She figured that he preferred girls with a little meat on their bones anyway. It was probably an underlying instinct programmed into his nature. For anyone who cares, they split the bill._

_Still grinning from the night's events, Kiba walked Hinata home. At her front step, he quickly kissed her on the cheek before he lost his nerve. Hinata blushed as red as a tomato, but smiled nonetheless and wrapped him in a hug. Kiba gave her a toothy grin and winked before heading home. Hinata sighed as she watched his retreating back, and turned only to find her overprotective cousin glaring in Kiba's direction. "Good grief"_

_End of happy, adorable Flashback._

As he finished, Kiba looked down at the bundle of ragged fluff stuffed inside his jacket. Akamaru looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"_What? No second date?"_

Kiba growled and playfully ruffled the pup's fur.

Kiba seemed to be exceptionably amiable today, for when he strolled into town he immediately initiated conversation with Naruto and Tenten.

Feeling that this particular chat would take a while, Akamaru climbed out of Kiba's coat and sniffed around.

The late autumn breeze was beginning to chill the environment around the village. Blossoms and plants were withering and wilting upon the ground. The puppy laid himself out upon the grass before observing the citizen passers-by. Most were wearing light jackets and sweatshirts, but even though the cold weather impended dreary days, the sun shone brightly on this particular one.

While pondering the whereabouts of some of his favorite bones, a glint of blonde hair opted for his eye's attention. Akamaru turned his head and found his ultimate target chatting up a bunch of girls.

Ino flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, showing it off for the envious observers. Akamaru snarled slightly. It was her fault that he was in his condition anyway.

Akamaru's attention was averted again as Ino started to walk away down the street. The puppy quickly got up and started to follow, then stopped. He looked behind him at his master.

Kiba seemed ignorant to the hustle and bustle around him as he demonstrated a point with his over-expressive arms, Naruto and Tenten doubled up and laughing hysterically.

Akamaru twitched his nose as he turned to follow his prey. Surely Kiba wouldn't mind his absence through the telling of his near death experience with a 'possessed' guillotine sword.

* * *

There was a gentle buzzing that hummed throughout the vast house. The Aburame residence was rather spacey, but comfortable. Hinata watched with silent amusement as a parasitic beetle fluttered its wings so that they glittered in the light. She giggled slightly as a few more crawled up and down her delicate fingers.

Shino smiled warmly at Hinata's friendly disposition towards his chakra bugs and set down a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of his teammate. It had been a while since they had some quality time together.

Hinata accepted the delicious treat with a 'thank you' and gently stirred it. Shino sat down at the table opposite the kunoichi, taking a long sip before launching into conversation.

"So how have you been, dear Hinata-chan? It seems that I only see you at training these days…"

Indeed, both she and Kiba always seemed to be distanced from Shino and Kurenai during their weekly practices. Other than friendly greetings and hurried goodbyes, they hardly spoke.

Hinata fidgeted like a little girl, a faint blush crawling across the apples of her cheeks. She gave a tiny smile.

"Oh Shino-kun, I'm sorry" she murmured, looking into his eyes that were obscured by his dark glasses. "I've had a lot on my mind lately…"

Shino smirked slightly. "And would a certain Inuzuka possibly be behind it?"

The blush on Hinata's face deepened almost to cherry. "…well…"

Shino chuckled at Hinata's uncomfortable position.

"It's alright Hinata-chan! I've known your secret for quite a while now…and actually, I approve."

Hinata widened her eyes when he said that. Exactly how long had he known that she had an obsessive crush on Kiba? But Shino didn't give her time to voice her questions, as he had continued pointing out his opinions.

"Well, I suppose the reason I approve is because he is my teammate and I already trust him," the inscrutable shinobi continued, unaware of Hinata's inquisitive expression. "Of course he's a wild, aggressive, hot-headed moron that can be a bit dense, but I'd rather that you be with him than with anybody else."

The bug shinobi finally concluded and took a sip of hot chocolate. Hinata sat still, hers forgotten. She was caught between hugging Shino for accepting her decision, or telling him off for insulting her boyfriend, even if it was true. In the end, she just smiled warmly and stroked one beetle's glossy shell.

"Well, once we announce to everyone that we are officially a couple, I'm certain most of everything will turn back to normal" Hinata replied, indicating her quality time with her trusted friend. Shino chuckled softly at this.

"I don't think that you will have to announce it Hinata. Most of the citizens in the village have already taken a hint." Hinata blushed again and twitched her fingers.

"Well, nevertheless…I wanted you to hear it from me…for me to tell you."

Although most of his face was hidden, Hinata knew that Shino was smiling an appreciative smile in her direction, and she returned it. Remembering her now not-so-hot chocolate, Hinata pulled it closer.

She stopped, staring down into it. Apparently, one of Shino's parasitic beetles thought her beverage was an appropriate place to practice the backstroke.

After a moment of silence, she gently pushed the mug away. She felt more like drinking water anyway.

* * *

Akamaru leaned down slightly from the over-hanging branch in front of the food stand (one that kind of looks like the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant). It took most of his willpower for him not to whimper at the slight discomfort the position caused him. His eyes trained on a certain blonde kunoichi.

Well, he could stand some pain if it meant keeping his target in sight.

Akamaru straightened up again and crept farther along the tree branch and closer to the stand, where he could get a better view.

It appeared to be some sort of salad bar. Ino sat on one of the high stools situated in front of the bar. From Akamaru's position, he could see said target, the counter, and the ingredients shelved behind the counter where the cook worked.

The canine's mind thought quickly. Maybe he could get his revenge right here, right now, and he could be back to Kiba before he noticed his best mate was gone.

And then he spotted it.

Behind the counter, under the shelves of ingredients, there was a sole box marked in bold print: **Diced** **Chili Peppers**.

Akamaru smirked an evil puppy grin. Past experience with himself and a reckless Kiba reminded him just how hot those peppers could be. And ironically, he noticed that they didn't look any different from regular sweet peppers.

Akamaru glanced at the overhead menu overlooking the stand. His eye immediately picked out the healthiest salad dish there, and was delighted to see 'sweet red bell peppers' as one of the main ingredients. He concluded that Ino would surely pick the healthiest option there, for she was vitally concerned about her slim figure.

And, as he slid down the tree, he figured that she couldn't tell the difference between the two on sight anyway. Oh no. She would find out when she realized her mouth was on fire! Muahahaha!

Akamaru paused and shook himself. For a second there, he could've sworn that he sounded almost exactly like Orochimaru. He shivered. Good Kami, he had to get this revenge thing done and over with before he completely lost himself. (Then again, some readers might say that his acts of redemption might deem him insane already)

As the puppy ducked around the counter, sneaking stealthily low to the ground, he heard Ino in a loud, bossy voice ask for the salad he knew she would take. Akamaru chuckled and reached the crate that contained an entire blazing inferno.

Sucking up all his drool and doggy slobber, Akamaru reached down and gently grasped a few peppers between his teeth. He prayed to Kami that his fangs wouldn't puncture the thin skin of the pepper and release the hellish juice.

He ducked back and out of the stand and looked up at Ino. Her back was turned from the counter, talking to a random friend. Akamaru watched with glee as the chef placed down a few orders in front of her. And still she had her back turned…

It was now or never. Akamaru, quick as a teleporting ninja, darted onto the counter, deposited the peppers into the salad, and ran back to his hiding place up in the tree. It all took a total time of five seconds. Akamaru subconsciously patted himself on the back.

"_And now, for payback" _the puppy inched along the branch until he was in the exact position he was before. He leaned over and watched with baited breath as Ino picked up her salad from the counter. Slowly, as if in slow motion, Ino picked up her fork and stabbed a leaf of lettuce with some carrot and a single red pepper. She brought it up to her mouth, enveloped it, and started chewing.

Akamaru could hardly contain his excitement. _"Here it comes…"_

And Ino swallowed. Akamaru blinked. What happened?

Ino stabbed some more leafy greens and took another bite. And another. And another.

The confused puppy shook his head. Why wasn't she burning up? She was supposed to be screaming in pain! This wasn't right!

After draining a glass of mineral water, Ino stood up and walked away, leaving money on the table and a poor puppy confused.

Akamaru's mind was blank as he watched Ino's figure recede into the busy streets. He tilted his head to the side, thinking.

A sudden commotion below made him look down.

A plump, mustached man was wildly flailing his arms about, knocking over bottles and utensils in his panic. His face was beet red, and he kept making wild motions towards his jaw, gasping and coughing.

People crowded around him, and the chef looked terrified, trying to help him. After some choking and spluttering, they managed to catch a few words.

"…cough…w-water…gasp…pl-please…splutter…water!" the poor man pleaded, tears streaming down his face. There was a salad containing red peppers in front of him.

Akamaru sat speechless for a few moments, then smacked his head into the tree branch, repeatedly hitting his frustrated brow into the rough bark for a minute before composing himself. He shielded his paws over his eyes and groaned.

_Another_ setback. Kitty Kibble. This was really getting old.

Finally, he grumpily jumped down from his perch and started nosing out Ino's scent. He had to find his target before he ripped out his own fur.

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

After about ten minutes, Akamaru had relocated his target.

He found her outside of a perfume shop, taking free sample scents to the air. Now Akamaru could easily identify her as the one who walked in a visible cloud of mixed scents.

The puppy sneezed, then glared. She was abusing the privilege of a good fake scent…to Akamaru's sensitive nose, it was horrible. And apparently it was for other people too, as most citizens couldn't walk by without hacking their lungs out in a coughing fit.

Ino seemed not to notice.

Fortunately for said blonde, Akamaru refused to go near her for the time being, in fear of losing his precious sense of smell for all eternity. So he was left to sulk in wait.

So there he sat, in front of the pharmacy, impatiently waiting for Ino to rid all scent of her humanity, while trying to come up with a plan. Twenty minutes later, Ino was still trying out every scent in the store and Akamaru had nearly died of boredom. He had his head on his paws, and his eyes were about to close.

He yawned. _"Good Kami I could count sheep to the moon and back and she'd still be here"_ He let the thought sink in for a moment.

Then he opened his eyes. The puppy had a brilliant idea.

Akamaru was always doing his work undercover, carefully, cautiously, with the fear of getting caught outlined in every minute of his schemes. If Ino was, say_, indisposed_, then she could do nothing to prevent his revenge from taking place. He would have free reign, and do whatever he wanted to Ino without suffering the consequences.

And he knew just what to do to take Ino out.

The sly puppy glanced over his shoulder towards the pharmacy. In the window on display was a new medication: _Sleep Aid Plus._ Akamaru chuckled as he picked himself up off the pavement and headed into the store. With this stuff, Ino would be out like a light.

_A few moments later…_

A pack of fresh mint Listerine strips whizzed by his ear as he skidded out of the pharmacy, among other various items. Akamaru ran and hid behind a trash can across the street. The pharmacist stepped out of his shop, his left eyebrow twitching and his voice quivering with anger.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Akamaru growled as softly as he could, the stolen medication between his teeth. Geez, it wasn't as if those cheap items were overpriced anyway. In all truthfulness, Akamaru figured that he was doing Konoha a favor. Imported medicines were always priced highest in the Village of the Leaves.

The puppy shook himself off and looked for his target, who, surprisingly moved onto a different store while he was retrieving the goods.

Akamaru sniffed around before he found Ino near a small refreshments shack, near the park. She was sitting with Team Seven's Sakura Haruno at the same table, which was surprising by itself, but what shocked him even more was that they were on speaking terms, as in laughing while having a glass of water together.

Akamaru shook his head. He would never understand human females. He was pretty sure that even though these particular kunoichi were best friends, they fought for the attention of Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently, they had other things to deal with than have a catfight over an appealing ninja, as neither of the girls had a sense of aggression within them at this moment.

Akamaru inched closer towards the females, the bottle of sleeping tablets still clamped within his jaws. Now all he had to do was get the tablet into Ino's glass of water…but how was he going to do that?

"That's easy! I'll show you; come on!" Sakura dragged Ino off of the bench and ran to the edge of the park to pluck some flowers.

Akamaru nearly leapt with joy. Luck finally seemed to catch up to him at this moment. Working quickly, Akamaru ripped open the bottle and spilled out a few tablets. He looked at them.

"_How many does a kunoichi need?" _Akamaru wondered. Well, he wanted her out quickly, so he figured maybe five would work. So he scooped up the allotted number of tablets into his mouth and leapt up onto the table, depositing the medication into Ino's glass.

The tablets set to work dissolving immediately, a light fizz bubbling around the rim. Akamaru watched with fascinated eyes and waited for the two females to come back. He began to feel giddy.

Once Ino was asleep, Akamaru could do anything he wanted! He could dirty her up in mud and make her walk around down…WITHOUT BEING CLEAN! Oh the horror it would be for Ino! Or maybe he could rip most of her hair out and she would be left with having to look at her deformed locks for months until it grew back! Oh the joy!

Akamaru sniggered to his heart's content. Oh yes, just as soon as she came back here...which shouldn't be long now……any moment now….…just a few seconds more……BY KAMI WHAT WAS SHE DOING!?!?!?

Akamaru could only stare, speechless, as the two kunoichi, one being his target, started walking into the park. They seemed to have forgotten all about their water as they laughed and chatted while walking away.

Silence. Then…

BY KAMI WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!? YOU GODS UP THERE MUST CONSPIRE AGAINST ME! I GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? ARE YOU SERIOUS? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!?! IS IT THAT HARD TO GRANT ONE PUPPY'S WISH? WHY I OUTTA…

It was official. Akamaru had gone nuts.

His furious tirade of anger and frustration was expressed by yips, barks, snarls, and growls, with an occasional howl thrown in while running around in crazed circles. It was actually quite pathetic to watch. Or at least, that was what the shopkeeper thought.

The old shinobi who looked after the refreshments shack looked on in pity at the deranged animal. It was probably dehydrated and had gone crazy from lack of compassion and care. And so, the gentle old shopkeeper took out a bowl from the shack and walked over the table.

As Akamaru was going through his mental breakdown, he didn't notice the shopkeeper take the two unfinished glasses of water and pour them into the bowl. He then bent down close to the pup and whistled.

Akamaru stopped, confused.

"Hey little fella! Are you thirsty? I got some water for you."

Well, that emotional rampage did make the canine kind of thirsty. So why not?

Akamaru gratefully lapped up a few mouthfuls before licking the old man's hand and turning to run after the receding kunoichi. The old shinobi smiled and returned to his shop.

Akamaru bounded through the grass, searching wildly for his target. Where on earth did they go? And why did the world suddenly get so dizzy? Akamaru tripped over his own paws and almost face-planted into the dirt.

"_Ah Kitty Kibble" _He blinked and tried to gather his surroundings.

Why had he suddenly gotten so tired? He couldn't be tired! He had to find Ino and plan exact revenge!

But these thoughts drifted from his mind as Akamaru slowly tumbled to a stop. He plopped down in the grass as his eyes refused the commands in his brain to stay awake. Soon his brain turned muggy and slow. Akamaru put his head on his paws to rest, just for a little bit.

"_What could it hurt?" _was his last attainable thought as the darkness overtook him.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it folks! My longest chapter yet! It seems to me that they just keep getting longer. And as for now, I'd like to point out a few things that some of you are probably questioning about.**

**1. Those kids in the theater were about 9-10 years old. They should've known better than to interrupt Kiba on his date!**

**2. I wasn't sure about whether I already put forks in this story or if I kept with chopsticks. As you guys already know, my story is mostly in AU, but I try to keep some things the same.**

**3. And most of you guys are prolly thinking that most of the things that Akamaru can do are illogical. Well maybe they are, but in my defense I'd like to say that there really isn't much he can do without special ninja capabilities. And besides, its my story, so it doesn't have to be logical. Psh. It's not like it's going on TV. or anything.**

**So anyway, that would be Chapter 9. I'm thinking about wrapping this story up, cuz I got plenty of ideas that need to hit the computer screen (besides, I'm out of ideas for this story). If anybody asks, I might consider a sequel. I guess it depends on how much my beloved readers/reviewers like me. Well, Happy Easter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** And here it is, my last chapter of my first story. (Author sheds tear) It has been fun, and I have gained at least a little experience with my new writing hobby. I would like to thank all of my beloved reviewers, especially the ones who stuck with me even when some of the chapters sucked. I'm truly sorry about that, and I hope to improve on my future fics. And now, I give you the grand finale of "A Helping Paw".**

**Disclaimer:**** There isn't no way, no how, that I own the spectacular idea of Naruto or any of its characters. That's just my luck.**

* * *

"Hey Miroki! Come check out the new ball of fluff!"

"He actually looks quite decent, Shoug. Very well groomed. He must be a preppy house pet."

"Yeah, it looks like he wouldn't be able to survive one day on my side of town" the gruff voice sneered.

"Would you two knock it off! Just leave him alone!" A shrill voice snapped at the two bullies.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, you don't have to chew my head off" The arrogant voice seemed to back down at the female's outburst.

Akamaru drowsily heard most of this interaction, although not absorbing it fully. His head pounded, the internal sound reverberating against his ears. He growled slightly as he stirred.

"It looks like he's coming around"

"She'll be comin' round the mountain when-"

"Shut up, Shoug."

Akamaru blinked open his eyes and groggily tried to determine his surroundings. Shapes and colors finally shifted into focus as a soft, soothing voice floated into his consciousness. He sat up.

In front of Akamaru was a chain link fence. They were also used as dividers at the sides. A wall was behind him, along with a small doggy bed, a food bowl and a water bowl. On his right were two large male dogs, staring at him menacingly through the chain barrier. One seemed to be a bulldog of some breed, and the other looked as if he was partly Great Dane. On his left, on the other side of the divider, there was a small, speckled female. She looked at Akamaru with concern in her violet eyes.

Akamaru just stared into those deep eyes that appeared so kind and soft. He was about to ask for her name when he heard the sound of countless other barks and yips. Suddenly he realized what had happened.

"I'M IN A DOG POUND?!?!" he howled, dread flooding through him. This day couldn't get any worse. The puppy's mind whirled and seemed to crack. He had to find his happy place. Fast. Akamaru resumed the fetal position.

The two males on Akamaru's right started snickering at him, but shut up immediately when the brown and white female snarled.

She glanced at the newcomer with concern. The other dogs who came in usually didn't panic this much.

Akamaru slowly recovered from his cowering position on the floor. The tiny canine observed the area around him for any flaws or opportunities that would aid his release. He had to get out of there. He had a master to take care of.

The female on his left interrupted his plans of escape.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly, her soft voice soothing Akamaru's worry.

"Yeah, I think so." Akamaru replied, staring at her eyes. _'That's odd…I've never seen purple eyes before.'_ The female smiled.

"So what's your name?"

"Akamaru"

"Red…heh, that's ironic."

Akamaru cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's ironic?"

"My name is Shiden. I just figured it was funny, seeing as we are both named after colors."

Akamaru found it ironic as well. He had to admit, the name did suit her beautiful eyes.

There was a small grunt on the other side of Akamaru's cell.

"Oh, and these two boneheads are Miroki and Shoug. Ignore them, they're just blockheaded bullies." Shiden explained.

Akamaru chuckled. The two gruff males seemed very put out by Shiden's comment. They shuffled around their cell behind the chain-link fence.

Akamaru moved closer to the female. He liked her already and felt at ease around her.

"So, do you have an owner?" he asked timidly.

"Well…I did at one point, but…" Shiden seemed uncomfortable. Miroki and Shoug were glaring daggers at the pup. Akamaru quickly changed the subject.

"Are you happy here? It seems like a decent place."

Shiden perked up. "Well, we do have this very enthusiastic caretaker. He's really sweet and thoughtful. I'm sure you would like him."

Akamaru listened intently, looking for any detail that could possible aid his escape.

"In fact, he should be coming around this time for feeding…" Shiden glanced through the many layers of chain-linked fence to the barely visible doors.

Akamaru pondered on what Shiden said. He highly doubted that the caretaker could help him out of this one.

As if on cue, the doors burst open with a bang.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY WONDEROUS BLOOMS OF YOUTH!"

No way.

Akamaru bolted upright and craned his neck in order to view the person whom he was positively sure that he knew. And sure enough, bounding around the corner came a lean, bushy-browed, spandex-wearing teenager that Akamaru knew all too well.

Rock Lee leapt down the aisles with an exuberant smile, a large bag of dog food in his arms.

Akamaru could've done a back-flip. Several, in fact. Surely bushy-brows could get him out of this place and back into Kiba's arms. Akamaru wagged his tail in anticipation as Lee started down the rows, giving appreciated attention to every canine he fed.

"TODAY IS A WONDERFUL DAY TO LIVE OUT OUR POTENTIAL BLISS IN OUR DELICATE FORMS OF YOUTH!"

The entire pound went crazy at the sound of Lee's excited voice. Yips and howls echoed off every wall, reverberating over and over again. Akamaru swore that he couldn't hear himself think.

Ever so slowly, Lee made his way to Akamaru's cage. He stopped at Shiden's cell and bent down to pet her. Shiden jumped up all over bushy-brows and licked his face. Lee chuckled and poured her food. Finally, he came to the anxious ninja-dog.

"Now, who do we have here…?" Lee said, confused as he looked at the slightly familiar newcomer. Akamaru barked, hoping that Lee would recognize him.

Suddenly Lee's round eyes widened in shock. "AKAMARU!"

Akamaru yipped happily and licked Lee's face. He was relieved, for now he was going home.

"Now how in the world did you get in here? Maybe I should talk to Kiba about getting you a collar…" Lee mumbled as he scooped Akamaru up into his arms. Miroki and Shoug glared at him with envy. Akamaru stuck out his tongue. He looked down towards Shiden.

The young female looked up at Akamaru with sadness. Her new found friend was being ripped away from her almost immediately. Akamaru looked back and whined. Lee looked over his shoulder at Shiden, then glanced at the puppy in his arms and smiled when he saw the two youthful beings watching each other.

He patted Akamaru's back. "Don't worry boy. I'll take good care of her."

Akamaru could only watch as Shiden slowly disappeared from his view, a series of conflicting emotions whirling inside his mind.

* * *

"No"

Choji ignored Shikamaru's definite answer and kept pestering him.

"Come on! I'm sure that she's willing to cooperate. You guys can surely work out some sort of compromise?"

Shikamaru settled his eyes on his best friend and snorted. "I highly doubt that I can cooperate with some annoying, bossy-"

"You know that she isn't like that all the time!" Choji cut Shikamaru off. "Even a genius such as yourself could see that she only acts that way to get your attention."

Shikamaru chose to remain silent.

"And speaking of annoying, bossy blondes…" Choji grinned, looking over the Nara's shoulder. Shikamaru moved his head ever-so-slightly to glance out of the corner of his eye.

Ino was standing next to Sakura near the Ichiraku Ramen stand, a lily tucked behind one ear. Apparently she hadn't noticed her teammates yet, and was standing there watching Sakura scold Naruto for asking for money to pay for eight bowls of ramen.

Shikamaru felt his body turn around so that he could stare at her directly. She was laughing as Sakura bopped Naruto on the head and reluctantly paid for his late lunch. He couldn't help but feel captivated by her smile.

Choji decided to help out and gave a slight "nudge" to Shikamaru's back, which resulted in said genius to stumble halfway across the street.

Steadying himself, Shikamaru shot a glare at his plump teammate before slowly making his way towards Ino.

"Troublesome…"

* * *

Rock Lee was an active young man. Akamaru was just more than a little annoyed when Lee started skipping down the lane while singing at the top of his lungs. Remember, he was still in Lee's arms.

It didn't help that he would occasionally twirl the ninja dog around in dizzying circles. Akamaru was about to issue a growl when he realized where they were. He barked a few times and Lee stopped, confused.

They were in Ino's neighborhood. Akamaru recognized Madam Shijimi's house and looked at the one next door, which had to be Ino's.

Akamaru thought for a moment. All of his attempts at revenge have failed miserably. Even though Ino had left his master alone since walking in on him and Hinata, Akamaru still felt a need to extract his exact revenge. He chose to ignore the fact that his own demise was often caused by himself.

For a moment, Akamaru wondered what to do. There was hardly anything that he could do right now. All of his brilliant schemes have failed. And so, he was left with one option that was so simple, that it just might work.

He leapt down from Lee's arms and trotted over to Ino's house. He bounded up the front steps, and once he reached the door, he turned and lifted his leg.

When he was done, he jumped down the steps and trotted back to Rock Lee, whose questionably round eyes were huge with shock.

Akamaru sat at his feet and barked, impatient to continue home.

* * *

Shino kept silent as he walked through the village. Hinata and Kiba had finally announced their relationship to the public. Shino smiled, remembering that Hinata had confided in him before any other. She truly was the sister he never had.

A small parasitic beetle buzzed around his ear, delivering gossip that was overheard. Well, you can't blame Shino. As a great shinobi, he had to stay on top of things. Besides, it was a way of perfecting his skills in spying.

"BZZZ…BZ…BZZ-BZZZZZZZ" Shino chuckled. Apparently, Kankuro from Sand and Jiraiya had teamed up together to find Jiraiya's missing porn…uh…work. It was remarkable how quickly village alliances were made when the situation centered on stolen 'works of art'.

Shino kept moving through the crowd into the center of town. As he was walking, he spotted two figures out of the corner of his eye. He paused and headed in their direction. It had seemed unlikely that he would find this pair together so soon…

He nodded to Shikamaru in passing, as the lazy genius was currently occupied with a certain blonde that was clinging to his arm. Choji was following a few steps behind. The two shinobi glanced at each other, smiling.

"Mission accomplished?"

"Yup."

"Cool. So, ramen tonight?"

"You bet."

* * *

"AKAMARU!"

Kiba framed the doorway of the Inuzuka house, his face showing relief. He thanked Lee profusely as he reached out to take Akamaru from Lee's arms.

Hinata appeared behind him. She saw Akamaru and squealed, pushing Kiba out of the way and taking the ninja dog into her own arms. She squeezed him tightly while thanking Lee for finding him.

Kiba sat on the ground, staring up at his girlfriend in shock and mild annoyance that she had ignorantly shoved him so, but was happy overall. At least she cared about Akamaru as much as he did.

Rock Lee watched the scene with hearts in his eyes. Tears came close to cascading down his cheeks as he saw the joyous family reunion.

"My, oh wondrous…" his predictable speech was cut off as the door slammed shut. Apparently, the trio had already heard enough speeches on their youthfulness.

Rock Lee shrugged and figured that they got the point. He then took off to go buy flowers for Sakura on another whim of "youthful inspiration".

* * *

Akamaru yawned and curled up on Kiba's bed. The past few weeks seemed to have caught up with him, and the little pooch felt exhausted. His nose gave a delightful twitch as he took in the scent of Kiba's blankets.

He closed his eyes, drifting off into a subtle sleep containing visions of a violet-eyed beauty.

(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)

**(A.N.: Since it seemed that it would be pointless to have such a short and eventless chapter, I have decided to input a gracious Kiba/Hinata moment…um…period…thing…well yeah, you get the point. And so, for this little section, it won't be from Akamaru's POV, but rather from a 3****rd**** person POV. Just to let you know…)**

Hinata was sitting back on the couch when Kiba returned downstairs after setting Akamaru on his bed. With a feral grin, he purposely fell over the arm of the couch, resulting his head in Hinata's lap.

His girlfriend giggled and tangled her dainty hands into his wild locks, gently massaging his scalp with her nails. Kiba closed his eyes and emitted a soft growl.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled, and gazed upon her partner with adoration in her deep, unique eyes. Whoever said that 'opposites attract' must have been a very sensible person indeed. Relationships consisted of a balancing act, and Kiba sat on the other side of the scale. This is what Hinata believed.

Her thoughts continued to encase her mind while her soft fingers ruffled through the Inuzuka's brown locks. She loved his wild, aggressive nature; one that was so unlike her own. He shared a point of view that Hinata would never have imagined, one that she never would have considered and missed out upon if he had not shown her. His life was brash and reckless, with no restrictions and no limitations. He was boundless, uncontrolled, he was _free_. Hinata had always longed for freedom, and so she was drawn to Kiba.

She didn't mind that he didn't have the best manners, or that cleanliness didn't have a place in his top priorities. She was sheltered in a life that forced these factors upon her. Kiba seemed to be a release from her royal prison, and in consideration, she welcomed it. She wanted his release, as she wanted his assertiveness, his courage, his laid-back demeanor that caused an immediate compatibility at his first impression. She wanted his security, his somewhat reasonable exploits of playfulness, and his random acts of immaturity that always made her grin. She wanted him.

At this last thought, a faint blush reddened across the apples of her cheeks, and she had to glance away from Kiba's handsome face. The rather brash thought had embarrassed her. Yet, it intrigued her.

Kiba opened one eye at her slight movement and took in her flushed face, which was pointedly not directed at him. Apparently, she had something going on in her mind. Interested, Kiba lay still and enhanced his senses with chakra, hopeful to discover whatever it was she was thinking about.

Hinata was too lost in her own thoughts to notice that Kiba had slightly changed his position so that he was in closer proximity of her body. His head was snuggled close to her belly, and he was able to hear her heart rate and decipher her scent. His tongue flicked the end of one of his protruding fangs as he waited patiently.

The young Hyuuga heiress brushed her tongue across her dry lips. Honestly, since when did she start feeling such intimate emotions as these? She blamed it on jealousy.

Now Hinata is a gentle kunoichi with a caring and respectful nature. She wouldn't hurt a fly; or rather, a parasitic beetle. One would think that a person such as Hinata wouldn't in one's wildest imagination have the slightest spark of jealousy. But, many tend to forget: Hinata is human too.

She pretended not to notice whenever a few random kunoichi would suggestively glance in the Inuzuka's direction. Hinata had to admit that Kiba's rugged features and wolfish grin would definitely spark an infatuating interest in any unsuspecting girl. However, given the circumstances, and the young Hyuuga's own infatuation, she made sure that none of the other girls ever had a chance.

Not that Kiba had ever had a jealous moment in his life; in fact, his acts of possessiveness over Hinata were closely border lining problematic. But for the time being, Hinata loved the attention, because it was _she_ whom Kiba chose. She loved the way he would engulf her in his strong arms and gently nibble her neck with his canine teeth, occasionally giving a growl to any male within the vicinity. Hinata would just giggle. He was just the guy she needed.

While reminiscing through her filed memories, Hinata was unaware of her hand absentmindedly traveling down from Kiba's mane to gently brushing his facial features. But of course, Kiba was. He lay still as his girlfriend's gentle fingers outlined his wild eyes, his rugged jaw line, and his dry lips. One of her nails softly scraped the tip of one of his protruding fangs. The reckless Inuzuka couldn't help but glow in pride as she continued to tenderly stroke his countenance.

The white-eyed kunoichi let out a small gasp as she suddenly felt a pressure squeezing her palm. She opened her eyes and looked down into her lap, where Kiba had reached up and taken her hand in his. He was gently rubbing her soft, fragile fingers over his warm lips, trailing tiny kisses across her knuckles. He opened his eyes and gave her a toothy grin that was somewhat predatory.

A smile had barely graced Hinata's lips before Kiba had (somewhat aggressively) pulled her down into a rough, passionate kiss. Hinata let out a miniscule squeal between the confined space of their maws before slowly relaxing and partaking to the intimacy. They both contributed their emotions and affection through the exchange, along with desire.

Hinata shifted closer to her object of affection and silently pleaded for more. She wanted to be as close to him as she could possibly be. Kiba held her in his arms and subtly transferred his administrations from her angelic face to her neck. He felt her blush rising through her exposed neck and flood into her soft cheeks. He snuggled against it, warming his visage before he started nibbling on her soft flesh.

Hinata squirmed, partly because of giddiness, partly because of pleasure. The sensation of Kiba's teeth scraping against her neck electrified her nerves and jumbled her mind. She was too preoccupied to concern herself on how she had managed to lay down on the sofa, her back pressed to Kiba's front as she grasped one of his hands.

The shy kunoichi gasped as Kiba nipped her milky skin with a little more force than what she was accustomed to. He immediately nuzzled her neck and sucked on the red and broken skin, soothing it with his tongue. Hinata brought their clasped hands to her lips, murmuring sweet nothings into their intertwined palms.

Kiba pushed both of them to a sitting position, and then trailed his mouth down to her shoulders. Hinata stroked his sturdy hands, massaging and rolling the joints between her soft palms.

After a while Kiba examined his handiwork, which consisted of red marks, nips, and scrapes. Satisfied, he nuzzled into her torso with a fervent affection. Hinata smiled and tried to catch a glimpse of her shoulder. Sighing, she turned away from her bruised skin and snuggled into Kiba.

She was going to have to buy a _lot_ of make-up.

* * *

A few weeks later, we once again find Akamaru nosing through the fridge. He dragged out a fresh piece of salmon and made his way to the living room, where Kiba and Hinata were lounging on the couch.

Akamaru lay on his own couch and thoughtfully chewed his protein. His thoughts kept returning to Shiden, the purple-eyed puppy. Rock Lee said that he would take care of her, yet Akamaru couldn't help but miss her. He could only hope that he would see her again sometime in the near future.

He glanced up at the couple on the couch as Hinata let out a giggle. Kiba was tickling her, a wicked grin on his playful face. Akamaru sighed, content.

And so his goal was accomplished. Kiba had finally found his perfect mate, with a little indefinite help from his dear, four-legged companion.

"_Humans" _Akamaru thought, watching the two lovebirds. _"They are so dense sometimes; it takes an entire ninja dog's time and energy to put them together."_

Said ninja dog furrowed his brows together when a dreaded thought occurred to him:

"_I hope it doesn't take as much to persuade them about puppies…"_

(o.o) _Owari_ (o.o)

* * *

**Author's Note: ****YES! YES I DID IT! I finished my first ever story on fan fiction! I'm so happy now. Again, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers; you guys made this story possible! I love you! (kisses every last one) Now that I've scarred you all for life, I'd like to go over a few things.**

**Some of you may be asking: What about Shiden? Akamaru deserves love too! And what about Jiraiya's porn? Will he ever get it back? Well here's the thing. I didn't want my first story to be insanely long, and since I'm a beginning writer, I tend to make up details and then leave them out, because those details in question were never meant to be a part of my story. I'm still working on the better writing thing. So anyway, if you people really really want me too, I guess I could make a sequel, but ONLY if you guys want me too. And I'll only make a sequel after I dish out some of my other stories that I've been thinking up. So the idea of a sequel is up to you.**

**And now, tell me what you think. If you liked it, say so. If you hated it, say so (but I'd prefer with a good explanation of why you do). Heck, even if you want to say hi, you can. Please review. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Random Mongoose**


End file.
